Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle City 2
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Kaiba's Battle City Tournament proved so successful that he plans another one! But when an ancient evil re-awakens, it's up to the Pharoah and his friends to put a stop to this evil and save the world just as he did 5000 years ago. Rated T for safety, possible bump to M due to future chapters. Note: Not a continuation of charizardag's 'Team World' series.
1. Return of Battle City

**Alright, everyone...my first fic. Before you ask, this is NOT a continuation of charizardag's 'Team World' series. Though I will include team duels in this series, this will not be a continuation of said series. This is a sequel of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime's Battle City arc but with characters from beyond the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime involved.**

 **Note: Nothing you see here is mine, save for a few cards and maybe some OCs that might pop up.**

Chapter 1: Return of Battle City

It's been a year since the original Battle City tournament concluded in Yugi Moto's triumph over Marik Ishtar. Yugi, the KING OF GAMES, had save the world countless times, more recently against Dartz and the Orichalcos and was recently crowned KC Grand Champion. The Kaiba boys have since built Kaiba Land parks around the world, including the United States and Canada. Joey had been doing great, especially since his little sister Serenity had finally moved back to Domino and hooked up with Duke Devlin. There's been little to no dueling for a while now, so Yugi didn't have to worry about defending his crown and had more time to help his grandpa around the Kame Game Shop. One day, while Yugi was cleaning up the shop, a news report came on.

Reporter (On TV): This just in: Seto Kaiba has announced a second edition of his critically-acclaimed Battle City tournament! Last year, the Battle City tournament drew duelists from all around the world and put KaibaCorp back on the map! More recently, KaibaCorp President and CEO Seto Kaiba had opened Kaiba Land parks all over the world and hosted the KC Grand Championship, won by Domino's own Yugi Moto. Moto is favored to win this edition of Battle City. Registration is open to all duelists with the tournament to begin during the summer.

The news didn't surprise Yugi or his grandfather one bit. They knew that Kaiba had a knack for organizing tournaments. However, Grandpa Moto had other thoughts on his mind.

Grandpa Moto: That Kaiba boy is really something else, Yugi. You know...I was actually considering entering the first Battle City tournament.

Yugi was shocked. His grandpa was quite the card shark in his day and he gave him his first deck. However, Solomon Moto had been retired from dueling since 2001. For him to think about a comeback now, at the age of 78, was kinda insane.

Yugi: You can't seriously be thinking about a comeback, are you, grandpa?

Grandpa Moto: I can and I am! Besides, I think it would be fun for us to duel it out in one of Kaiba's tournaments, Yugi!

As much as Yugi would hate to admit it, his grandpa was right. The more he thought about it, a duel between Yugi and his grandpa would be pretty cool. It was decided...Battle City 2 would be Solomon Moto's comeback tour.

Yugi: I wonder who else is gonna be taking part in Battle City 2...you know, aside from you, me, Kaiba and Joey.

We head to Ocean Shores, California. More specifically, the Shore Shack, a beachside burger joint run by Raymundo Rocket and Tito Makani. Everyone in Ocean Shores is gathered at the Shack because there's a 3 on 3 duel about to start. On team 1, there's 13 year old Otto Rocket, his 15 year old sister Reggie Rocket and his best friend (and Reggie's boyfriend), 13 year old Maurice 'Twister' Rodriguez. On team 2, we find Twister's brother, Lars Rodriguez and his friends, Pi Piston and Sputz Ringley. Sam Dullard, the 12 year old genius, was the official.

Sam: Alright. This is a 3 on 3 duel. Each duelist will begin with 8000 Life Points. No player is permitted to declare an attack on their first turn. Last team with a surviving duelist wins. Otto, choose the order.

Otto: I will go first, followed by Lars. Then Reggie takes her turn, and then Pi will go. Then it'll be Twister's turn, followed by Sputz. Then back to me. (Note: They're standing in the order in which they take their turns)

Sam: Very well. Players, draw your cards!

They all draw 5 cards.

Otto, Reggie, Twister, Lars, Pi and Sputz: LET'S DUEL!

 **Otto: 8000**

 **Reggie: 8000**

 **Twister: 8000**

 **Lars: 8000**

 **Pi: 8000**

 **Sputz: 8000**

Otto: First turn honors are mine! (draws card) I'll begin with the X-Head Cannon! ATTACK MODE!

He places the card on the Duel Disk and a version of the monster appears in front of him.

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1600**

Otto: I'll throw down 2 face-downs and call it a turn!

He puts the cards into his Duel Disk and holographic images of the cards appear before him.

Otto: Your move, Lars!

Lars: Here goes! DRAW! (does so)

Lars gets an evil look on his face as he looks at his card.

Lars: Oh dear. I'm afraid you're about to enter into a world of pain, a world of chaos, a world of absolute mayhem! A WORLD OF TOONS! By banishing the top 3 cards of my deck, I play the Field Spell TOON KINGDOM!

Lars puts the top 3 cards of his deck into his left pants pocket, then puts his Toon Kingdom card into the Field Spell slot of his Duel Disk. A pop up book soon appears on the field.

(Toon World theme)

Reggie: Come on...don't tell me you're still using that idiotic Toon Deck!

Otto: This is gonna be easier than we thought!

Lars: Don't be so sure, Rocket Dorks! I activate the Spell Card COST DOWN! This allows me and my team to cut the level of the monsters in our hands by 2! So say hello to my Toon brigade! Meet Toon Summoned Skull and Toon Gemini Elf!

He set the cards on his Duel Disk and holographic images of the monsters appeared in front of him.

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 1200**

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 900**

Lars: But that's not all! I'll now play my Toon Revival Spell! (Note: Made that one up) This first lets me draw 3 new cards, then bring back a Toon Monster that was sent to the Graveyard!

Lars draws his 3 cards, then calls on the only monster he sent to the Grave...

Lars: Come on back...BLUE-EYES TOON DRAGON!

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

Lars: That ends my turn.

Reggie: And starts mine! (draws card) (thinking) Otto summoned X-Head Cannon, that's my cue to summon the next XYZ monster. (aloud) I'll also play 2 cards face down (does so) and summon Y-Dragon Head! ATTACK MODE!

She puts the cards in the duel disk as holographic versions of the facedown cards and the monster appear in front of her.

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1600**

Otto presses a button on his Duel Disk and one of his face-down cards reveals itself.

Otto: Activate Spell! GO, FRONTLINE BASE! This Spell lets us summon a Level 4 or lower monster from our hand once per turn!

Otto then turned to Twister, knowing what he wanted him to do.

Twister: You got it, Otto-man! I use the effect of Frontline Base to summon Z-Metal Tank!

Twister slapped the card down on his Duel Disk and a holographic version of the monster appeared in front of him.

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1300**

Otto, Reggie and Twister: MONSTERS, COMBINE!

On command, their monsters flew through the air, combining into a superweapon.

Otto: We summon...

Otto, Reggie and Twister: THE XYZ-DRAGON CANNON! (Note: Clio and Sam have V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult, respectively)

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2600**

Reggie: Now we have all the firepower we need to blast any card we want right out of the duel! First, to get around the no attacking rule, I play QUICK-ATTACK! This lets our new monster attack right now! Attack Pi directly with Cannon Firestorm!

The Dragon Cannon charged up its attack, then launched a powerful yellow laser beam at Pi, knocking him back.

 **Pi: 5200**

Reggie: That ends my turn.

Pi: My turn! DRAW! (does so) Thanks to Lars's Toon Kingdom card, I can summon Toon Serpent Knight Dragon and Red-Eyes Toon Dragon!

Pi took the 2 cards from his hand, slapped them onto his Duel Disk and holograms of the monsters appeared in front of him.

 **ATK: 2350**

 **DEF: 2400**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2000**

Pi: That ends my turn.

Twister: My move then! (draws card)

Twister gets a good look at his card and smiles before sliding it into his Duel Disk.

Twister: I play the Spell Card MAGNET CALL! (Note: Made that one up) This allows us to summon our 3 Magnet Warriors! MAGNET WARRIOR ROLL CALL!

Otto: ALPHA THE MAGNET WARRIOR!

Reggie: BETA THE MAGNET WARRIOR!

Twister: GAMMA THE MAGNET WARRIOR!

As Otto, Reggie and Twister called their monsters, the holographic versions of their Magnet Warriors appeared in front of them.

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1700**

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 1600**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1800**

Otto, Reggie and Twister: MONSTER TRANSFORM!

Otto: Alpha, Beta and Gamma, merge your strength...

Reggie: ...combine your magnetic powers in order to summon...

Otto, Reggie and Twister: VALKYRION THE MAGNA WARRIOR!

 **ATK: 3500**

 **DEF: 3850**

Lars: That thing is huge!

Twister: Well, you better get ready for his attack!

Twister took a card from his hand and slid it into his Duel Disk. It was another Quick-Attack Spell Card.

Twister: I just played my own Quick-Attack card! This lets me call an attack right now! Dragon Cannon, Magna Warrior, attack Sputz directly!

XYZ-Dragon Cannon launched a laser stream while Valkyrion raised its saber and slashed Sputz, knocking him back.

 **Sputz: 1700**

Twister: I'll play 2 cards face-down and end my turn.

Twister slid the cards into his Duel Disk and the holographic images of the cards appeared in front of him.

Sputz: My move! (Note: He got over his speech impediment) I draw! (does so) Since Toon Kingdom's out, I can summon out Toon Machine King, Toon Dark Magician Girl and Toon Cyber Dragon! (Note: I'm using the new Toon support that just came out in the real-life game)

Sputz placed the cards on his Duel Disk and holographic versions of the monsters appeared in front of him.

 **ATK: 2200 - 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 1700**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1600**

Sputz: I'll lay this card face-down and end my turn.

He slid a card into his Duel Disk and the card's image projected itself in front of him. It was then Otto's turn.

Otto: Weak! MY MOVE! I DRAW! (does so) Now I play the effect of our XYZ-Dragon Cannon! By discarding a card... (does so) I can blast any card I choose out of the duel!

Lars: Big deal! So you can blow away a card of your choosing.

Lars gasped when he realized what Otto's target will be.

Lars: Oh wait! That's bad news!

Otto: Appears you've realized I'm targeting your Toon Kingdom card! XYZ-Dragon Cannon, demolish his Toon Kingdom!

Almost on command, XYZ-Dragon Cannon launches a powerful laser beam right at Toon Kingdom, destroying it along with all the Toon Monsters it spawned, leaving Lars and his cronies wide open. Otto then pressed a button, revealing the 2nd of his face-down cards.

Otto: Reveal Card of Sanctity! This forces us each to draw until we're all holding 6 cards!

As per the card's effect, everyone draws until they're each holding 6 cards in their hand.

Otto: Now I play the Spell Card, CALL OF THE ELEMENTS! (Note: Made that one up, too) With it, I declare 3 Attributes and if any monsters of those Attributes are present in either my deck or my teammates' decks, we get to summon those monsters! I declare LIGHT, WIND and WATER!

Pi: Oh dear! Lars, I know which monsters they have!

Otto: That's right! I summon SANGA OF THE THUNDER!

Reggie: I summon KAZEJIN!

Twister: And I summon SUIJIN!

Otto, Reggie and Twister took the cards they wanted from their decks and placed them on their Duel Disks. Then, holographic images of the monsters appeared.

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 2200**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2200**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2400**

Otto, Reggie and Twister then joined hands before summoning their most powerful creature.

Otto, Reggie and Twister: ELEMENTS OF THUNDER, WATER AND WIND - SUIJIN, SANGA, KAZEJIN, BEGIN! MELD YOUR POWER IN ETERNAL LIGHT, SHOW THESE FOOLS YOUR UNSTOPPABLE MIGHT!

Otto: You now face...

Otto, Reggie and Twister: THE GATE GUARDIAN!

 **ATK: 3750**

 **DEF: 3400**

Now it was time for Otto's assault.

Otto: Gate Guardian, use your immense power, eliminate Sputz from the duel! THUNDERSTROKE ATTACK!

Sanga ans Kazejin combine their powers and unleash a pink stream of energy at Sputz, knocking him to the ground.

 **Sputz: 0**

Sam: SPUTZ IS ELIMINATED! After Twister's turn, Otto will go. Otto, you may continue.

Otto: Dragon Cannon, Valkyrion, attack Pi directly!

XYZ-Dragon Cannon launched its powerful laser assault while Vakyrion raised its sword and slashed Pi, knocking him to the ground.

 **Pi: 0**

Sam: PI IS ELIMINATED! After Reggie takes her turn, it'll be Twister's turn. Otto, continue.

Otto: That ends my turn.

Lars was in a pickle. He now had 7 cards in hand, no monsters on the field, no cards face down and was staring down 3 of the most powerful creatures in Duel Monsters! Plus, he had yet to touch his opponents' Life Points!

Lars: There's nothing more I can do.

Lars simply placed his hand over his Duel Disk.

Lars: I surrender the duel. You win.

Sam: THAT'S IT! This one's over! Otto, Reggie and Twister win!

Lars had surrendered the duel to Otto, Twister and Reggie. Otto pumped his fists in the air while Twister and Reggie kissed each other passionately on the lips. This was just a little practice run for them before Battle City 2 was set to begin. As a bit of an ironic twist, they were all on the same team! One thing was for sure...Battle City 2 was going to be an all out war!

Well, that's chapter 1! Here are the duel teams that introduced:

 **Team Yugi:**

 _Yugi Moto_

 _Seto Kaiba_

 _Joey Wheeler_

 _Duke Devlin_

 _Tristan Taylor_

 _Mai Valentine_

 _Mako Tsunami_

 _Serenity Wheeler_

 _Tea Gardner_

 _Maximillion Pegasus_

 _Espa Roba_

 _Mokuba Kaiba_

 _Solomon Moto_

 _Rebecca Hawkins_

 _Arthur Hawkins_

 **Team Rocket:**

 _Otto Rocket_

 _Reggie Rocket_

 _Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez_

 _Samuel "Sam" Dullard_

 _Clio Rodriguez_

 _Lars Rodriguez_

 _Trish Beckham_ (Note: Made the last name up)

 _Sherry Chin_

 _Eddie Valentine_

 _Lars Rodriguez_

 _Pi Piston_

 _Sputz Ringley_

I'll introduce other duel teams as the series progresses. Like I said, there won't be constant tag duels, like charizardag's 'Team World' series. If you have a duel team in mind, put it down in your review! Chapter 2's comin' up, so read and review, please!


	2. Let The Games Begin

This chapter will take place in the summer, just before the 2nd Battle City Tournament begins. The new villain will be introduced here as well as a few duel teams. ON WITH THE SHOW!

It is now the month of June. Summer is on the horizon and with it will come the 2nd Battle City Tournament. Among the favorites - Yugi Moto, the King of Games and defending champion of Battle City; Joey Wheeler, 2nd in Duelist Kingdom, 4th in the first Battle City Tournament; and Seto Kaiba, former #1 duelist and tournament organizer. The duelists have since descended upon Domino City, ready to take on the challenge of Battle City 2. Then, the KC-1 skyship makes its presence known in the skies of Domino.

Kaiba (on screen): Greetings, duelists. Welcome back to Battle City!

Everyone in Domino stops. The voice is unmistakable. It is the voice of Seto Kaiba, President/CEO of KaibaCorp and organizer of Battle City.

Reggie: Guys, am I having a moment or does that sound like Kaiba?

Clio: That's definitely Seto Kaiba you hear, Rocket Girl.

Randy (captain of Team Norrisville): Kaiba?

Arnold (captain of Team Hillwood): Where is that clown?

Yugi: Where's his voice coming from?

His voice was coming from a 142 inch screen below the KC-1 skyship.

Kaiba (on screen): It's time to put your dueling skills to the test! I hope you didn't enter my tournament looking for friendly competition, BATTLE CITY'S GONNA BE AN ALL-OUT WAR! Before my tournament begins, I thought I'd let you all know what you're in for, in case you wanna back out now. Let's begin with my Duel Disks. Anyone who entered gets one and with it, you can duel anyone, anytime, anywhere. They also include a tracking chip so I can keep track of every move you make!

Marco (co-captain of Team Echo Creek): All that for a card game?

Kaiba (on screen): Now for the most important rule - the loser of each duel must hand over their rarest card to the winner! If you don't have the guts to give up your precious cards, then I suggest you forfeit now.

Otto: Not a chance, Kaiba!

Helga: So the more suckers I beat, the more cards I can add to my deck.

Star: In the name of Mewni, I accept your challenge!

Kaiba (on screen): And anyone fool enough can challenge me to a duel, because I'll also be competing. But don't get your hopes up, because I intend to win! And there's one duelist I can't wait to beat.

Kaiba, of course, was talking about his archrival, Yugi Moto.

Yugi: You're on, Kaiba!

Kaiba (on screen): And speaking of winning, only the 64 best duelists will move on to the final round and these finals will take place at a hidden location!

One question, how's anyone gonna come to the Finals if the location's hidden?

On screen, Kaiba held up a translucent card with a piece of a map on it.

Kaiba (on screen): To find the Finals, you'll need these Locator Cards. You've each received one with your Duel Disk, but one's not enough, you'll need 10! Every time you win a duel, you'll receive a Locator Card from your opponent. When 10 Locator Cards are stacked together, they produce a map of Battle City and a GPS satellite will transmit the location to you. But the Finals are a long ways off and most of you will be eliminated before then. Everything I've explained and more can be found in your Battle City handbook. Remember, only one player will survive and claim the title of the #1 duelist in the world! Now, get ready...LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!

Everyone cheered and scattered across Domino City, on the hunt for their first opponent. The first to find an opponent was Star Butterfly of Echo Creek.

Star: Hey Marco! I found someone!

Her opponent was a 25 year old blond male with an American flag bandana. It was none other than 'Bandit' Keith Howard himself, the former Intercontinental Duel Monsters Champion.

Marco: Star, I'm not sure you want to face that guy. He's among Duel Monsters' Worst!

Jackie: The guy's a liar and a cheat! His name is 'Bandit' Keith Howard and his deck is crammed with Machines.

Star was having none of it. She wanted to duel as soon as possible.

Star: Look, you guys...I want to duel and I've decided that Bandit Keith will be my first opponent of the tournament!

Keith: A feisty one, eh? Alright, I accept your challenge! We'll play for 1 Locator Card each!

Star: Bring it on! INITIATE HOLO-IMAGERS!

Keith and Star extended their right arms and their Duel Disks launched a set of holo-imagers as they folded into activation.

Star and Bandit Keith: LET'S DUEL!

 **Keith: 8000**

 **Star: 8000**

Star: Non cheaters get to go first! I DRAW! (does so) I'll begin by activating my Amazoness Arena Field Spell!

Star placed the card in the Field Spell slot of her Duel Disk and the field soon became a cage match.

Star: The first thing my Arena does is give us both 600 Life Points!

 **Keith: 8600**

 **Star: 8600**

Star: My Arena also has a hidden power, which I'll explain later. For now, I'll summon Amazoness Swords Woman! And I'll throw her in Attack Mode!

Star placed the card on her Duel Disk and a holographic version of the monster appeared before her.

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1600**

Star: I'll play 2 cards face down and end my turn.

She slid the cards into her Duel Disk and holographic images of the cards appeared in front of her. It was then Keith's turn.

Keith: An interesting opening move. Wait 'til you see what I've got in store for you, Princess! DRAW! (does so) I play COST DOWN! This decreases the Level of the monsters in my hand by 2! So come on out...MACHINE KING!

Keith placed the card on his Duel Disk and a Gundam-like droid appeared in front of him.

 **ATK: 2200 - 2300**

 **DEF: 2000**

Keith: Machine King, tear down her Swords Woman with JET PUNCH!

Machine King launches its jet powered fists at Star's Swords Woman...but Star was prepared for the attack as she pressed a button on her Duel Disk.

Star: Reveal Trap! AMAZONESS DAMAGE! This Trap negates your attack and you take damage equal to double your monster's Attack Points!

Keith: WHAT?! NO WAY!

Machine King's jet fists went in reverse, heading right towards Bandit Keith and pummeling him.

 **Keith: 4000**

Keith: I play a card face-down and end my turn.

A holographic image of Keith's face-down card appears in front of him as control is shifted back to Star.

Star: My turn! DRAW! (does so) I play CYCLONE! (Note: Japanese name of Mystical Space Typhoon) This will rid the field of your face-down card!

Keith's face-down card was a Bottomless Trap Hole. With nothing in the backrow, Keith was wide open for an attack.

Star: Now I play the Trap Card RING OF DESTRUCTION! This destroys your Machine King and we both take damage equal to his Attack Points...or that would be the case if not for my trump card! I play SPELL OF HATE! (Japanese name for Spell of Pain) This redirects the damage I would take right back at you!

Keith: But that means...

Star: YOU LOSE!

A ring of grenades surrounds Machine King and explodes, destroying Keith's monster. Star was safe, thanks to her Quick-Play Spell. Keith, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky.

 **Keith: 0**

Keith: This can't be happening! Here, my Machine King and my Locator Card.

Keith walked away, the first boot of the 2nd Battle City Tournament. Jackie had a new card for her Machine Deck and Star had her first victory.

Star: 2 down, 8 Locator Cards to go!

Meanwhile...Arnold was embroiled in a duel against some random duelist. His opponent had one face-down and Gagagigo on the field with 3 cards in hand. His Life Point meter read: 3800. Arnold on the other hand had Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos in play, 3 face-down cards and 4 cards in his hand. He was standing strong at 5400 Life Points.

Arnold: I play Raigeki to destroy your monster!

A lightning storm rained down on Arnold's opponent, destroying his only monster.

Arnold: Dark Magician, Magician of Black Chaos...END THIS DUEL! DOUBLE DARK MAGIC ATTACK!

Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos combined their sceptors and launched a stream of dark magic at the opponent.

 **Combined Monster ATK: 5300**

 **Random Duelist: 0**

Gerald: Nice duel, Arnold!

Helga: Way to go, Football Head!

On the other side of Domino, we see a triangle headed prodigy, his often silent brother and his friends searching for a challenge. Little did they know that the challenge would come to them in the form of the world's greatest tag team.

Para: Phineas and Ferb, we presume.

Phineas: Uh, hi.

Isabella: Who are you?

Para: I'm Para.

Dox: Dox is the name.

Para and Dox: We are the Brothers...PARADOX! And we challenge you to a TAG DUEL!

Phineas: Tag team it is and I'd be honored if Isabella would duel by my side.

Isabella: You got it, Phineas!

Their Duel Disks activated, scores were set and the duel was about to begin.

Phineas, Isabella, Para and Dox: TIME TO DUEL!

 **Phineas: 8000**

 **Isabella: 8000**

 **Para: 8000**

 **Dox: 8000**

Meanwhile, over at Domino Pier...

Voice: Master, Kaiba's 2nd Battle City Tournament has begun.

Ramses: Excellent work, my subject. Soon, I will get revenge on that bothersome Pharoah for what he did 5000 years ago! His power will be mine and I will rule this universe as king!

Uh oh! The Paradox Brothers and a former Egyptian Pharoah? Can this Tournament get any crazier?

Here are the duel teams introduced this chapter:

 **Team Danville:**

 _Phineas Flynn_

 _Ferb Fletcher_

 _Candace Flynn_

 _Buford Van Stomm_

 _Baljeet Tjinder_

 _Adyson Sweetwater_

 _Stacy Hirano_

 _Ginger Hirano_

 _Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_

 _Jeremy Johnson_

 _Vanessa Doofenshmirtz_

 _Holly Miller_

 _Gretchen Winter_

 _Katie McGhee_

 _Milly Murad_

 _Irving DuBois_

 **Team Hillwood:**

 _Arnold Shortman_

 _Gerald Johanssen_

 _Helga Pataki_

 _Rhonda Lloyd_

 _Phoebe Heyerdahl_

 _Harold Berman_

 _Sid Philips_

 _Stinky Peterson_

 _Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe_

 _Eugene Horowitz_

 **Team Echo Creek:**

 _Marco Diaz_

 _Star Butterfly_

 _Jackie Lynn Thomas_

 _Brittney Wong_

 _Alfonzo Chapman_

 _Nate Ferguson_ (Note: He'll go by Ferguson here)

 **Team Norrisville:**

 _Randy Cunningham_

 _Howard Weinerman_

 _Heidi Weinerman_

 _Theresa Fowler_

 _Julian Fowler_

 _Debby Kang_

 _Bash Johnson_

 _Bucky Hensletter_

 _Morgan Wahlgren_

I'm always open to new duel teams, just post your suggestion in a review or PM me with your suggestion! Next chapter will include Phineas and Isabella's duel with the Paradox Brothers! STAY TUNED!


	3. Return of the Paradox Brothers

Well, here's the duel you've been waiting for! Phineas and Isabella take on the Brothers Paradox!

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'..._

Kaiba: BATTLE CITY'S GONNA BE AN ALL-OUT WAR! Let the tournament...BEGIN!

Marco: Star, I'm not sure you wanna face that guy. He's among Duel Monsters' worst!

Star: Look, you guys...I want to duel and I've decided that Bandit Keith will be my first opponent of the tournament!

Both: LET'S DUEL!

Star: I play RING OF DESTRUCTION! This destroys your Machine King and we both take damage equal to his attack points...or that would be the case if it wasn't for my SPELL OF HATE!

Keith: That means...

Star: YOU LOSE!

Para: Phineas and Ferb, we presume.

Isabella: Who are you?

Para and Dox: We are the Brothers...PARADOX! And we challenge you to a Tag Duel!

Phineas: Tag Team it is...and I'd be honored if Isabella would duel by my side.

Isabella: You got it, Phineas!

Para, Dox, Phineas and Isabella: TIME TO DUEL!

We begin on the north end of Domino. The holo-imagers are active. The Duel Disks are ready. The Duelists are set. The tag duel is about to begin.

Phineas: I'll go first! Here goes! (draws) I begin with the Field Spell SKYSCRAPER!

Phineas took the card he drew and slid it into the Field Spell slot of his Duel Disk. The entire field then changed into a carbon copy of New York City.

Phineas: Like it? Well, you'll love it even more when I get to work! I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in order to summon...THE FLAME WINGMAN!

A green and red mutant hero takes the field. His right hand is a dragon's mouth, ready to strike.

Flame Wingman:

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1200**

Phineas: I'll throw down 2 face-downs and call it a turn!

Phineas slid 2 cards into his backrow and holographic images of those cards appeared before him.

Phineas: You're up, Isabella!

Isabella: Get ready, Cueball Brothers! I'm about to rock your world! I draw! (does so) I'll start by summoning my Cyber Tutu in Defense Mode!

A cybernetic ballerina soon appeared before Isabella.

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 800**

Isabella: But she won't be out long, because I activate the Spell Card PRIMA LIGHT! This allows me to sacrifice my Cyber Tutu to summon CYBER PRIMA!

One cybernetic dancer was exchanged for another. This one looked like a teenage version of Isabella, as Phineas would put it.

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 1200**

Isabella: That'll end my turn.

Dox: And start mine! (draws card) I summon Kaiser Sea Horse!

A humanoid sea horse takes the field before Dox. Its sceptor was solid gold and almost trident-like, a copycat of that which was used by Poseidon.

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 1650**

Dox: Next I play Dark Designator! With this, I declare a card and add it to my target's hand. My target shall be my teammate. Para, I designate SANGA OF THE THUNDER to be added to your hand.

Para: Agreed.

Phineas and Isabella soon become suspicious of the Paradox Brothers' strategy.

Phineas: Oh boy. Isabella, I think I know what they're planning!

Isabella: Me too, Phineas! We have to shut them down and fast!

Dox: I'll throw this card face-down. That ends my turn.

Para: My move! (draws card) I play Jirai Gumo, the Landmine Spider!

A gigantic tarantula takes the field in front of Para, scaring Isabella. But Phineas was right there to calm his girlfriend.

Para: My spider won't be out for long, because I play the Spell Card TRIBUTE DOLL! This allows my to sacrifice a monster to summon a Level 7 or higher monster from my hand! I sacrifice Jirai Gumo to summon KAZEJIN!

The spider vanished and the middle piece of Gate Guardian appeared.

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2200**

Para: I shall end my turn.

Phineas just got a sumg grin on his face as he drew his card.

Phineas: I expected more from you gentlemen. Perhaps you've lost your touch. I play CARD DESTRUCTION! TOO BAD!

Para and Dox: OH NO! OUR STRATEGY'S RUINED!

Para: Card Destruction forces us to toss out our entire hand!

Phineas: I'm glad you know the rules, boys. Just to make sure my strategy works, I think I'll play...MACRO COSMOS! Now any card that's sent to the Graveyard is banished from the game instead!

Dox: NO WAY!

Phineas: I'm afraid so! Now...discard your hand!

Everyone discarded their hand and drew 5 new cards, as per Card Destruction's effect.

Phineas: Now I reveal my Fiendish Chain! This Trap prevents Kazejin from attacking along with negating its special abilities! Next, I play my ELEMENT SWORD Spell! This new piece of weaponry grants my Wingman 800 more Attack Points, bringing him to a grand total of 2900! ATTACK KAZEJIN WITH SKYDIVE SCORCHER!

Flame Wingman engulfed itself with flames, flew to the top of the tallest skyscraper and divebombed Kazejin, destroying it.

 **Para: 7500**

Phineas: Oh, did I forget Wingman's superpower? When he destroys an opponent's monster, you take damage equal to that monster's Attack Points!

Flame Wingman opened its dragon mouth and unleashed a barrage of flames at Para, burning him.

 **Para: 5100**

Phineas: I'm not done! Isabella, mind if I borrow your Cyber Prima?

Isabella: Go for it, Phineas!

With a nod, Phineas turned back to Para and Dox to launch his next attack.

Phineas: Cyber Prima, attack and destroy Kaiser Sea Horse now! POUNDING PIROUETTE!

Cyber Prima charged in and roundhoused Kaiser Sea Horse, destroying it.

 **Dox: 7400**

Phineas: I play a card face-down and with that, I'll call it a turn. Isabella?

Isabella: With pleasure, Phineas!

Isabella drew her card and began her assault.

Isabella: Flame Wingman, Cyber Prima, attack Para directly! WIPE HIM OUT!

Once again, Flame Wingman swooped in and took dead aim at his target, this time it was Para, while Cyber Prima charged in.

 **Combined Monster ATK: 5200**

 **Para: 0**

Phineas: YEAH! ONE DOWN!

Isabella: And Dox to go! I'll lay this face-down. You're up, Bozo Brother!

Dox: Very well. I draw! (does so) I activate RETURN FROM THE DIFFERENT DIMENSION! Here's how this card works - I give up half my Life Points and summon back any of mine and Para's banished monsters! Return to the field, Suijin, Sanga and Kazejin!

 **Dox: 3700**

Suijin:

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2400**

Sanga:

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 2200**

Kazejin:

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2200**

Dox: Now I'll merge my 3 monsters! Elements of Thunder, Water and Wind...Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin! Meld your powers in eternal light, show these fools your unstoppable might! I summon...GATE GUARDIAN!

Gate Guardian:

 **ATK: 3750**

 **DEF: 3400**

The Gate Guardian was 20 feet tall, an intimidating presence for all those who faced it. It was then that Phineas and Isabella knew they were in for a tough challenge.

Phineas: Stay sharp, Isabella! We can handle this!

Dox: I doubt it! Gate Guardian, attack the girl's Cyber Prima! TIDAL SURGE!

The water elemental section of Gate Guardian launched a tidal based attack at Cyber Prima. However, Phineas was ready to defend as he pushed a button on his Duel Disk.

Phineas: You've triggered my Trap! REVEAL COVERING FIRE! When you attack Cyber Prima, my Covering Fire Trap activates, giving Cyber Prima Attack Points equal to the Attack Points of my Flame Wingman!

 **Cyber Prima ATK: 5200**

Isabella: Cyber Prima, counterattack with POUNDING PIROUETTE! DESTROY THE GATE GUARDIAN!

Cyber Prima roundhoused Gate Guardian, destroying it and startling Dox.

 **Dox: 2250**

Dox: You may have destroyed Gate Guardian, but you've unleashed something far worse! I activate DARK ELEMENT! By paying half my Life Points when Gate Guardian's destroyed, I can summon the DARK GUARDIAN!

This new monster was a freaky centaur-like creature mixed with the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow.

Dark Guardian:

 **ATK: 3800**

 **DEF: 3800**

 **Dox: 1125**

Dox: Since this is still my Battle Phase, I can attack you with my Guardian! DESTROY FLAME WINGMAN!

Dark Guardian charged up its attack, but as he fired, Isabella pressed a button on her Duel Disk, ready to defend her boyfriend Phineas.

Isabella: HOLD ON! OPEN TRAP CARD!

A force field soon took shape around Phineas and his monster.

Isabella: All I have to do is give up half my Life Points and my Soul Shield blocks your attack!

 **Isabella: 4000**

Dox: I end my turn.

Phineas: My move. I play BRAIN CONTROL!

Knowing full well what Brain Control did, Dox could do nothing but stand and watch his defeat play out.

Dox: NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Phineas: I give up 800 points and take control of your Guardian!

 **Phineas: 7200**

Dox's Dark Guardian then took its place on Phineas's side of the field. Phineas then launched his final attack.

Phineas and Isabella: Dark Guardian, attack Dox directly! END THIS DUEL!

Dark Guardian raised his spear and launched a beam of dark energy at Dox, knocking him to the ground.

 **Dox: 0**

Phineas: And that...IS GAME! That's 2 Locator Cards for you and me, Isabella!

Phineas and Isabella then took their prize of 2 Locator Cards, as well as Para and Dox's rarest cards - Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin, Gate Guardian, Dark Element and Dark Guardian.

Phineas: That's 6 Locator Cards for me! How about you, Isabella?

Isabella: 6 Locator Cards, Phineas!

Ginger: I gotta say, you guys make an amazing tag team!

Phineas: No doubt about it! Who's up for some Slushy Dogs?

Everyone on Team Danville raised their hands and Phineas led the team to the Domino Mr. Slushy Dog. They needed a break after that Tag Duel, anyway.

Meanwhile, in the center of Domino...

Grandpa Moto...you heard right, Grandpa Moto is dueling Weevil Underwood! Grandpa Moto has a full 8000 Life Points. His field displays Ancient City, Ordeal of a Traveler, Legendary Gambler and Ancient Dragon. He has 3 cards in hand. Weevil's field and hand are empty. He has 3400 Life Points remaining. It is Grandpa Moto's turn

Solomon: I activate my Axe of Despair to give my Dragon an extra 1000 points!

 **Ancient Dragon ATK: 3800**

Weevil: NO! There has to be something I can do!

Solomon: Too late, Bug Boy! Ancient Dragon, end this duel!

Ancient Dragon launched a fireball at Weevil, knocking him to the ground.

 **Weevil: 0**

Solomon: How's it feel to be outclassed by a 78 year old man, Weevil? Now, I believe our wager was all 4 of your Locator Cards against both of mine?

Weevil grunted as he handed over all of his Locator Cards along with his combo of Petit Moth, Cocoon of Evolution and Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. He then stormed out as Battle City 2's latest castaway.

Yugi: Awesome dueling, Grandpa!

Grandpa Moto: Thanks, Yugi!

Joey: You were amazing!

Tristan: You've gotten much better since Grand Championship!

Grandpa Moto: Thank you, gentlemen.

Joey: Now how's about we get something to eat? Can't go dueling on an empty stomach!

Everyone: JOEY!

That night, behind Domino High...

We see 2 members of Team Rocket taking a much deserved break after a tough day of dueling. Maurice 'Twister' Rodriguez and Regina 'Reggie' Rocket each have 4 Locator Cards and are well on their way to the Finals. However, that won't stop them from doing...whatever it is they're about to do.

Twister: You sure we should do this, Rocket Girl?

Reggie: I love you, Twister. I can't hold back any longer!

Twister: Reg, I understand. I love you too...but do you really want this?

Reggie: I totally want this. I want you, Twist.

CLIFF-HANGER!

Oh boy, Twister's in trouble! And who would've thought Grandpa Moto was such a card shark, especially at the age of 78! Next chapter may just have a lemon, so STAY TUNED AND REVIEW, PLEASE!


	4. Love Is Another Kind Of Duel

Here it comes! Twister and Reggie are about to get frisky! Due to the graphic nature of this chapter, reader discretion is advised.

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'..._

Dox: Gate Guardian, ATTACK THE FEMALE'S CYBER PRIMA!

Phineas: I activate Brain Control to take control of your Dark Guardian!

Phineas and Isabella: END THIS DUEL!

 **Dox: 0**

Twister: You sure we should do this, Rocket Girl?

Reggie: I totally want this. I want you, Twist.

We pick things up at Domino High School's football stadium. Twister and Reggie are behind the bleachers, making out rather intimately.

Reggie: How about we heat things up, Twist?

With a sly grin on her face, Reggie quickly yanks off Twister's gray T-shirt and blue tank top, revealing his fit physique. She does the same to his olive cargoes and tosses them aside, along with his underwear, leaving him totally naked. Twister, wanting to even the score, retaliates by pulling off Reggie's magenta Rocket Boards T-shirt and woodland camo pants, leaving her in just her lacy magenta bra and matching panties.

Next thing Twister knows, Reggie is pinning him to the ground, kissing him ferociously. He does not resist. Twister loses himself in the moment - the sweet taste of her lips pressed up against his own and the sensation of their bodies locked up against each other. All the while, his manhood hardens.

Reggie: Someone's excited to see me!

Twister then notices a wet spot on Reggie's panties. Apparently, Reggie's gotten rather horny herself.

Twister: I could say the same about you, Rocket Girl!

Twister and Reggie then pull themselves up so they're level with the bleachers. Then, Twister reaches across and takes off Reggie's bra, revealing her voluptuous D-cup breasts. He then places his hands on her breasts and starts massaging them, making Reggie shudder. After some of that, he kisses and suckles Reggie's breasts, making her moan in pleasure.

After planting another kiss on Reggie's lips, Twister sets her down onto the grass and merges with her. He doesn't go in too hard or too fast to start, so as to avoid hurting her, but in time, Twister goes deeper and faster. This causes Reggie's G-spot to become more stimulated more and more. Three minutes later, her walls contract around Twister's member and she screams aloud as she climaxes. However, that was just the beginning!

Twister continued penetrating Reggie's birth canal, going harder and faster. While he was at it, Twister even made out with Reggie, bringing both their tongues into the equation, causing them to go into a loving embrace, feeling even more passionate.

Reggie: Twister...I'm close!

Twister: You're close?

Reggie: Yeah!

Twister: I'm almost there myself!

After about 30 minutes on home plate, with Reggie climaxing every 3 minutes, Reggie's walls contract with such great force that she screams at a near deafening pitch while at the same time, Twister releases a huge, hot, sticky, fertile load inside Reggie. Afterwards, they roll onto each other's side and snuggle up to each other, their genitals still interconnected.

Twister: Aw man, what in the name of Tony Hawk did we just do?

Reggie: Twist, we had sex.

Twister: Otto's gonna kill us!

Reggie: Twister, calm down! Twist, will you still love me even if I get pregnant?

Twister: I'll always love you, Regina Danielle Rocket.

Twister and Reggie then return to their normal clothes and agree in unison...

Twister and Reggie: OTTO CAN NEVER KNOW ABOUT THIS!

Reggie smiles and then asks...

Reggie: Know about what?

She then kisses Twister hard on the lips before linking her hand with his as they walk out of Domino High.

I know, this chapter's rushed, but hey...I had to get this scene out here somehow! I even added a 'Degrassi' reference for good measure! See if you can spot it!

Duels will return in the next chapter, so please read and review!


	5. Ramses' Plan and a Bombshell

This chapter will take place a week after the events of 'Love Is Another Kind Of Duel'. Here is where the evil Pharaoh Ramses' plan will be revealed.

Deep in an abandoned warehouse near Domino Pier, an evil Pharaoh and his squire take the first steps towards universal domination.

Ramses: Perfect! Everything's going according to plan.

Squire: You haven't told me, sir. What is your master plan?

Ramses: Collect the 7 Millennium Items of course! Legend says that he who controls all 7 Millennium Items will control power unimaginable. All 7 items are in the possession of Yugi Moto, a 17 year old kid who has no idea of the power he possesses. Once I defeat him in a duel, I will take all 7 items, along with the 3 Egyptian God cards, then I will rule the world as Pharaoh! After that, I shall wreak my unholy revenge on that bothersome Atem for banishing me when he took the throne 5000 years ago!

Squire: Brilliant plan, Master Ramses!

Ramses: Next stop, Battle City!

Oh boy...Yugi, you are in for it now! Speaking of Yugi, let's check in with him now. He's already got 5 Locator Cards - halfway to the 10 required for entry into the Tournament Finals. All of a sudden, the spirit of Atem appears.

Atem: Yugi, I sense a great evil about to make its presence known.

Yugi: You think it may be after the Puzzle?

Atem: I'm not sure. But it is our destiny to stop this evil before it succeeds in its plan.

Yugi: RIGHT! Just remember, you're never alone. You've got me and all our friends to support you!

Atem: Thank you, Yugi. You're wise beyond your years. You truly are a great and noble friend.

Yugi: No problem! Now let's go find the gang and get to dueling!

Yugi and Atem scurried off (Atem actually floated, since he's just a spirit) to find Joey and the others so they could find more duels and hopefully get closer to their goal of 10 Locator Cards.

What they didn't know was that Grandpa Moto was in the rematch of the century against tournament organizer Seto Kaiba!

In the center of Domino City is where we'll find Grandpa Moto about to duel Seto Kaiba.

Grandpa Moto: So, Kaiba...you sure you don't want to back down?

Kaiba: Please, I never back down from a challenge!

Grandpa Moto turns to Joey and the gang and scoffs.

Grandpa Moto: Don't say I didn't warn you! ACTIVATE HOLO-IMAGERS!

Grandpa Moto and Seto Kaiba stick out their right arms and their Duel Disks release a set of holographic image projectors. Once the projectors were in place, their Duel Disks folded into activation and set their Life Points at 8000. They then drew their hand.

Both: LET'S DUEL!

 **Grandpa Moto: 8000**

 **Kaiba: 8000**

Kaiba: Since this is my tournament, I'll go first! I draw! (does so) I'll start by summoning Lord of Dragons in Defense Mode!

A dragonic wizard soon takes the field in front of Kaiba with a holographic image of the card below him.

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1100**

Kaiba: I'll set these 2 cards face down and end my turn.

Grandpa Moto: My turn! DRAW! (draws card) I summon the Wandering Mummy in Attack Mode!

An ancient mummy then appeared before Grandpa Moto.

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1500**

Grandpa Moto: Wandering Mummy, destroy Lord of Dragons now!

Wandering Mummy extended its arms and shot bandages out from under it, mummifying and destroying Lord of Dragons.

Grandpa Moto: I'll lay 3 cards face down and end my turn.

Kaiba: You'll pay for that, you senile fool! I draw! (does so) I activate Monster Reborn! This will let me bring back my Lord of Dragons!

Grandpa Moto: WRONG! I play the Trap Card CALL OF THE GRAVE! This negates your Monster Reborn!

Kaiba's Monster Reborn soon turned black, signifying that it was negated and destroyed.

Kaiba: NO WAY! I can still summon Kaiser Sea Horse! ATTACK MODE!

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 1650**

Kaiba: Attack his mummy!

Kaiser Sea Horse raised his trident, preparing for an attack. However...

Grandpa Moto: Reveal Trap! ORDEAL OF A TRAVELER! Now you must guess the type of a card in my hand. If you guess right, your attack proceeds. If you guess wrong, your monster returns to your hand.

Kaiba grunted. He dealt with enough of those luck based cards when he faced Joey! Nevertheless, he chose the middle card.

Kaiba: Your middle card's a monster!

Grandpa Moto: WRONG! Kaiser Sea Horse goes right back to your hand!

A holographic image of Kaiser Sea Horse's card appeared and the humaniod sea horse walked right back to his card, frustrating Kaiba.

Kaiba: I end my turn!

Grandpa Moto: My draw! (draws card) I reveal NON-AGGRESSION AREA! By discarding a card, you can't play any monsters this turn! Wandering Mummy, ATTACK KAIBA DIRECTLY! HOWL OF THE ANCIENTS!

Grandpa Moto's monster howled, sending a shockwave at Kaiba, knocking him back.

 **Kaiba: 6500**

Grandpa Moto: I'll lay a card face down, then activate Mirage of Nightmare! Now during your turn, I can draw up to 4 cards! But during my turn, I must discard the same number of cards I drew. That ends my turn.

Kaiba: And starts mine! (draws card)

Grandpa Moto: Remember my Non-Aggression Area! You can't summon anything this turn!

Kaiba: I pass, there's nothing I can do.

Grandpa Moto: Very well, but during your Standby Phase, I draw 4 cards. And when you end your turn, I play EMERGENCY PROVISIONS! Now by destroying Mirage of Nightmare, I gain 1000 points!

 **Grandpa Moto: 9000**

Grandpa Moto: Now I'll draw. (does so) I'll start by playing my ANCIENT CITY!

Grandpa Moto slides the card into the Field Spell slot of his Duel Disk and an Incan city appears.

Kaiba: What is that?

Grandpa Moto: Well, as the card suggests...it's an Ancient City. Now I tribute my Mummy to summon my Ancient Giant!

The Mummy disappeared and in its place came a 12 foot tall rock giant.

 **ATK: 2200**

 **DEF: 1100**

Grandpa Moto: This new monster must attack if able. If I don't attack with him, I take 300 damage. Now I play my Ancient Key! This allows me to summon 2 Stone Giants!

2 more giants took the field alongside Grandpa Moto's Ancient Giant.

 **ATK: 400**

 **DEF: 2000**

Grandpa Moto: If I don't attack with these giants, I lose 500 for each giant. Giants, ATTACK KAIBA DIRECTLY!

The giants charged at Kaiba and punched him, knocking him back.

 **Kaiba: 3500**

Grandpa Moto: I lay this face down and end my turn.

Yugi: Awesome job, Gandpa!

Grandpa Moto: Yugi!

Joey: Awesome timing, bro!

Tristan: You made it, dude!

Yugi: What'd I miss?

Duke: Nothing except your grandpa royally schooling Seto Kaiba!

Marik: Take him down, Mr. Moto!

Grandpa Moto: Consider it done!

Kaiba had had enough of Yugi and his 'dorky pep squad'. It was his turn.

Kaiba: Alright, it's time I turned this duel around! My draw! (draws card) I play my CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us each to draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hand!

As per the card's effect, both Kaiba and Grandpa Moto drew until they held 6 cards.

Kaiba: Next, I play POLYMERIZATION to fuse the 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons I just drew to summon BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!

The 3 separate dragons merged into a hydra-like creature. Yugi knew this beast as the one that beat him at Duelist Kingdom. But Grandpa Moto was not intimidated.

 **ATK: 4500**

 **DEF: 3800**

Kaiba: Next, I play PREMATURE BURIAL! By paying 800 Life Points, I can bring back my Lord of Dragons! Now my Ultimate Dragon, as well as any other Dragon I summon, is immune to your Spell, Trap and Monster effects!

 **Kaiba: 2700**

Grandpa Moto: HOLD ON! Reveal Trap Card! FIENDISH CHAIN! This will negate your Lord of Dragons' effects!

Kaiba's Lord of Dragon's was soon hung up in Grandpa Moto's trap, negating its special ability.

Kaiba: IMPOSSIBLE!

Grandpa Moto: It's quite possible, actually.

Kaiba grunted. How could an old man be beating him at a game he mastered when he was 11?

Kaiba: I play QUICK-ATTACK! This lets my dragon attack your Stone Giant right now!

Grandpa Moto: Ordeal of a Traveler activates! You have to guess the card in my hand first!

Kaiba: I choose Trap Card!

Grandpa Moto: Wrong again! Ultimate Dragon returns to your Extra Deck!

And in a flash of light, Kaiba's ultimate monster disappeared as it returned to his Extra Deck.

Kaiba: WHAT?! NO! I end my turn.

Grandpa Moto: So much for your dragon. My move! (draws card) Ancient Giant, destroy Lord of Dragons! Stone Giants, attack Kaiba directly!

Ancient Giant punched Lord of Dragons, destroying it, while the Stone Giants punched Kaiba, knocking him back.

 **Kaiba: 900**

Grandpa Moto: Next I reveal the Trap Card MISCHIEF OF THE TIME GODDESS! This Trap allows me to skip your turn and attack you again! Giants, end this duel!

Grandpa Moto's giants ran in and punched Kaiba, knocking him to the ground.

 **Kaiba: 0**

Grandpa Moto: That's for when you tore up the Blue-Eyes card that I was going to give to Yugi!

Yugi was shocked. He had no idea his own grandpa was going to give him his Blue-Eyes.

Yugi: WHAT?! You mean you were gonna give me your most prized possession, Grandpa?

Grandpa Moto: Of course, Yugi! I've seen you duel. You're just like me when I was your age, my boy. It's clear to me now that you're more than capable of handling the immense power that a Blue-Eyes possesses.

Grandpa Moto reached into his back pocked, pulled out the fully-restored 4th Blue-Eyes card and handed it to Yugi.

Grandpa Moto: It's all yours now, Yugi. Take good care of it.

Yugi: I will, Grandpa!

Meanwhile, behind Domino High School, our new lovebirds - Twister and Reggie - are sneaking out again! That is, until Sam catches on.

Sam: Alright, you guys! What's going on?

Otto: This past week you two have been sneaking around the city.

Twister and Reggie knew they were busted. Only thing left to do now was to come clean.

Twister: Alright, guys, you caught us!

Reggie: Twist and I...we've been having sex. We're dating now.

Otto was floored. His best friend and his older sister...DATING?!

Otto: You two? Dating? I think I'm having trouble processing this. Gimme a minute here.

Then, Twister realizes something...strange.

Twister: Hey, Rocket Girl...

Reggie: Yeah, Twist?

Twister: Are you coming down with something? You couldn't hold down your double cheeseburger for lunch today.

That's when Sam picks up on the early warning sign.

Sam: Oh dear. Twist, I think I know what's going on!

Twister: You do?

Sam: Twister...Reggie's got a little morning sickness.

Twister: Meaning?

Twister, don't make everyone compare you to Phineas Flynn! It's not like you! Anyway, Reggie's able to shock some sense into him with a bit of a reality check.

Reggie: Twister...I think I'm pregnant.

Don't you just hate cliff-hangers?

Next chapter will most likely confirm Reggie's pregnancy as well as introduce some new characters and feature some more duels!

STAY TUNED!


	6. Confirmation and A Villain's Backstory

When last we left off, Reggie told Twister that she thought she was pregnant. Now to resolve that cliff-hanger.

We pick things up behind Domino High School. Reggie had just told Twister that she thought she was pregnant, which not only shocked Twister, but Otto and Sam as well.

Twister: You-you're pregnant?

Sam: Am I hearing right?

Otto: You're pregnant, Rocket Girl?

Reggie: You got it all wrong! I think I'm pregnant. I'm not sure yet. I'll take a test in a week or 2 to find out for sure. Otto, please don't flip out!

To tell the truth, Otto was close to flipping out. Reggie's 15 years old and by the time this tournament ends, she'll be a teen mom! Of course, that's when it hit him that the only person she most likely had sex with was Twister.

Otto: At least I can trust Twister.

We flash forward 4 weeks. We see Reggie at home with a pregnancy test in hand. Otto, Twister and Sam are ready to head out to Domino (which is a 10 minute bike ride from Ocean Shores) for another day of Battle City 2, when Reggie pulls Twister into the bathroom.

Twister: Okay, you have my attention, Rocket Girl. What's the sitch?

Reggie hands Twister the white stick, which now shows a green plus sign, signifying a positive result.

Twister: You mean...?

Reggie: It's official, Twist! I'm pregnant!

Twister smiled as he kissed Reggie hard on the lips.

Twister: How far along are you?

Reggie: 5 weeks.

Reggie then rolled up her shirt and turns to the side to reveal a half inch bulge on her belly. Surprisingly, it was still perfectly flat, but her abdomen will expand as her pregnancy progresses. Twister then kisses Reggie's belly, which now contains the embryo of their unborn child (or children).

Twister: Come on, Rocket Girl! The others are waiting for us!

Reggie: Right behind ya, Twist!

Reggie slips her magenta T-shirt back on and races out with Twister to meet the rest of their team for the bike ride to Domino.

Meanwhile, at a warehouse near Domino Pier...

Ramses: Squire, you sure you want to know why I want revenge on that meddlesome Atem?

Squire: I'm sure it would be in my best interest to hear you out, sir.

Ramses: Very well, Squire. It all started 5000 years ago, when Atem first took the throne. I was one of his most trusted advisers.

(Flashback - 3000 BC)

Ramses: Atem, this tomb robber is ruthless and you just took the throne. Perhaps I should handle this one.

Atem: Ramses, while I trust your judgement, this is a battle I must handle myself.

A stone tablet depicting Obelisk appeared before Atem.

Atem: Obelisk, send this tomb robber to the shadows with your FIST OF FURY!

Obelisk the Tormentor appeared and punched the Tomb Robber, destroying his monster and taking him to the Shadow Realm.

Ramses (voice): But as his legend grew, I became less of an influence. Pretty soon, I was made obsolete. Then, I decided to make my first attempt at the throne.

Ramses had stolen 6 of the 7 Millennium Items. All he needed was Atem's puzzle and his quest would be complete. But Atem would have nothing of it.

Atem: I summon SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR and THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!

The 3 Egyptian Gods appeared in front of Atem, ready to strike.

Atem: Slifer, THUNDERFORCE ATTACK! Obelisk, FIST OF FURY! Ra, IGNITE YOUR MIGHTY BLAZE CANNON! Banish my former assistant from this world!

On command, Slifer, Obelisk and Ra launched their attacks and sent Ramses to his tomb.

Ramses: CURSE YOU, ATEM!

(present day)

Ramses: It's taken me 5000 years to gather the energy necessary for me to return to this world and complete my plan. Now, my plan will soon come to fruition. All I need are the 3 God Cards and the 7 Millennium Items. Then, I can complete that which I started centuries ago! And no one, not even the former Pharaoh...will stop me now!

TO BE CONTINUED...IN CHAPTER 7!

STAY TUNED!


	7. A New Villain Appears

Last time out, we learned a little more about Ramses and why he wants revenge on Atem. Now, Ramses gets an ally in this fight. ROLL IT!

It's now been 6 weeks since Battle City 2 began. 300 participants have been eliminated so far. But there's still a long way to go until we get to the top 64. At a warehouse near Domino Pier, an evil plan takes shape.

Ramses: Do you have any idea what these are? (holds out a pair of scissors)

Squire: A freaky pair of scissors?

Ramses: NO! These are dimensional scissors! With them, we can tap into any dimension I choose for my minions! And I know just the dimension to go to...the Kingdom of Mewni. There's a bird demon that I want to see.

Ramses cuts open a portal to Mewni and out pops a bird demon along with a rogue's gallery of monsters.

Ramses: Ludo, I presume.

Ludo: Yes. And you are?

Ramses: I am the Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh Ramses. My goal is to retake the throne from Atem and rule the world!

Ludo: Boy, lofty goals. Am I right, Buff Frog?

Ramses: Listen, Ludo. You help me get what I want and I'll help you get what you want. What is it that you most desire?

Ludo: I desire the Royal Magic Wand of Mewni, currently in the possession of Princess Star Butterfly. Once I have it, I'll rule Mewni with an iron fist!

Ramses grinned. He didn't have to wait long to find an ally.

Ramses: Ludo, with you and your gallery of monsters by my side...there will be no stopping us!

Meanwhile, in the center of Domino...

Atem (through Millennium Puzzle): Yugi, I fear the evil we sensed last week is growing stronger.

Yugi: Stronger?

Atem (through Millennium Puzzle): Yes, Yugi. I'm afraid that this new evil may have acquired new forces. They must be stopped before they go any further.

Yugi: Whomever they are, they'll be in for a tough time! Because you got me and our friends to support you, Atem. And as long as we believe in ourselves and in the Heart of the Cards, we'll always prevail!

However, before the duo could go and search for the rest of the group, they were intercepted by Ludo.

Ludo: Ah, Yugi Moto! At last, I found you!

Yugi: And you are?

Ludo: I am Ludo, mortal enemy to the Kingdom of Mewni and newest ally of Ramses! I have come for your Millennium Puzzle!

Atem (through Puzzle): How does he know about the Millennium Items?

Yugi: I'm not sure, but I do know how we're gonna stop him!

However, before Yugi could transform, he was stopped by a blonde teenage princess and a teenage boy wearing a red hoodie.

Marco: HI-YAAAAA!

Star: CUPCAKE BLAST!

That's right! Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly of Team Echo Creek had appeared and were ready to fight!

Ludo: Ah, Star Butterfly! We meet again!

Star: Ludo! Leave this young boy alone!

Ludo: This battle is between me and Yugi here!

Yugi: You're on! YU-Gi-OH!

Then, with the power of the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi transforms into the spirit of Atem.

Atem: Prepare yourself, Ludo...because it's time to duel!

The holographic imagers were in place and both Duel Disks folded into activation.

 **Atem: 8000**

 **Ludo: 8000**

Atem: This won't take long. I'll go first. I DRAW! (draws card)

Atem just chuckled. Appears this duel wouldn't last two turns and he'd make sure of it with just 5 cards.

Atem: Well, Ludo...looks like you're finished!

Ludo: How? The duel just started!

Atem: How about I show you? I've just drawn the five pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One! (Note: He picked up another complete set)

Atem placed the 5 cards on his Duel Disk and a 10 foot tall monster appeared before him. It was Exodia, meaner than ever!

Atem: EXODIA...OBLIDERATE!

Exodia launched a huge fireball from its palms right at Ludo, blasting him to the ground. The duel was over in just 1 turn!

 **Ludo: 0**

Humiliated, Ludo used his own dimensional scissors to cut open a portal to Domino Pier and return to Ramses.

Star: That was amazing!

Marco: Are you who I think you are?

The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Atem reverted back to Yugi.

Yugi: The name's Yugi Moto and I am the King of Games.

Marco and Star were floored. They were in the presence of Duel Monsters greatness. Before them stood the man who beat Pegasus at his own game. Their only reaction...fainting.

Meanwhile, behind Domino High...

Otto: Clio, I love you but do you really think we should do this?

Clio: Hey, if your sister and my dorky cousin Twister can do it, why can't we?

Smooth, Clio. Real smooth. Clio was wearing her signature green tank top and red cargo pants. Now, Clio dressed like this basically every day. But this time, it nearly drove Otto through the wall, seeing that Clio had a lot of makeup on. Clio was adorned in blue eye shadow and purple lipstick. Her lashes were lush and fluffy, thanks in part to her new mascara. She was wearing her favorite gold hoop earrings and her hair...it smelled so sweet...pineapples and oranges. It drew Otto in like a magnet.

Otto: Your hair smells so sweet, Clio.

Clio: You like, Otto?

Otto: I love it, Clio!

Otto proceeds to tackle Clio to the ground and start kissing her. Clio takes this chance to take off Otto's yellow V-neck and toss it aside, revealing his toned, muscular body, no doubt feeling aroused from its firmness that has come about from the sports he takes part in. Seeing this, Clio decides that she wants to be on top. This allows Otto to quickly take off her tank top, tossing it aside to reveal a lacy indigo bra which held her already well-developed breasts. Clio can't help but blush as Otto stares at them (her breasts, that is).

Driven by his love for her, Otto quickly locks his bare chest against Clio and kisses her wildly on the lips, losing himself in the euphoria of the moment. Clio herself is so lost in the moment that she tumbles over onto her back and falls onto the bed, taking Otto on top of her. This gets Otto even more into it as he kisses and caresses Clio even more as he wants more and more of her.

Clio: Otto...Otto! Hold up there, tiger!

Otto: Something wrong, Clio?

Clio: Otto, I'm enthralled that we're finally together, but I don't think we should go too fast with this. Besides, your dad would flip out if we did anything...dirty.

Otto: Clio...is Raymundo even here?

Clio: Uh, no...Raymundo's with Tito back at the Shack.

Otto: Well, let him freak. Clio...you know me better than to take things slow. When action calls, I answer!

Clio just smiled. This was the Otto Rocket she knew and loved. She winks at Otto, signaling him to take off her red cargo pants, which in turn showed her robin's egg blue panties. The sight of Clio like this made Otto drool uncontrollably. Clio took this chance to take off his shorts, which left him in nothing but his underwear. Otto and Clio then lock their bare chests against each other in a tender embrace as they make out. Within minutes, their tongues get involved in their post-duel practice lovemaking. Seeing an opportunity to strike, Otto reaches across and takes off Clio's bra, revealing her very voluptuous D cup breasts, the sight of which drove Otto through the wall...again. This is when Clio goes for it. She rubs her chest against Otto's rock hard abs, making her shudder while Otto couldn't help but chuckle. Kissing him again, Clio runs her hands down, around and across his well-toned body. Otto's resulting reaction is a mix between giggling and moaning as he is both being tickled and made hornier at the same time.

Clio then decides to let Otto enjoy her body for a while. She sits up and takes a hold of Otto, pulling him to sit up with her. Clio then places Otto's hands on her breasts. Otto pulls himself up against Clio's body as he fondles and massages her breasts while planting a series of kisses along her neck and shoulders, making Clio giggle in the same manner as he did when she was working his muscles. Otto then moves his faces down to Clio's breasts and starts kissing the right one, making her giggle some more while at the same time arousing her further. This continues as Otto starts sucking on her right nipple, making Clio moan loudly.

Even through all of that, Clio still manages to get a hold of Otto's underwear and pulls it down. Then, after he finishes with her breasts, Otto pulls down Clio's panties, leaving both of them completely naked.

They pull each other into a sweet, loving embrace, rubbing their nude bodies against each other and smiling as they stare passionately into each other's eyes. Clio also strokes Otto's member with her hand. Otto moans as his erotic desires continue to be fueled while Clio blushes at the incredible size and strength of Otto's erection. Clio then positions her moist genitals right near Otto's face.

Clio: Well, Otto...eat up!

Otto starts to lick the area surrounding Clio's clitoris. Already extremely engorged, it becomes even more so as Clio shudders in sheer pleasure. Through all of that, she's able to suck and lick Otto's manhood a little, but not too much, so as to save his climax for home plate, so to speak (Author's Note: Why must they go and ruin baseball with these sexual metaphors? It's just plain wrong!). Otto, on the other hand, goes all out on Clio's clitoris, owing to the fact that you pretty much have to go down on a woman to make her orgasm. Before long, Otto removes the flap of skin that covered Clio's engorged clit and starts to suck on it, slowly raising the speed and pressure, causing Clio to moan uncontrollably. Then, Clio lets out a loud scream as her walls contract forcefully, indicating her climax.

Clio: Take me, Otto...my love.

After giving Clio one more kiss on the lips, he goes ahead and merges with her. At first, he doesn't go in too far or thrust too hard, so as to avoid hurting her. In time, Otto goes deeper and faster. This causes Clio's G-spot to be stimulated more and more. Two minutes later, Clio's walls contract around Otto's member and she screams aloud as she climaxes. However, that wasn't the end of it. Otto continued to penetrate Clio's birth canal, going harder and faster. He manages to make out with Clio while he's at it, once again bringing both his and her tongues into the equation, causing them to embrace once again, feeling even more passionate with time.

After a total of 10 minutes on home plate, with Clio climaxing every 2 minutes, Clio's walls contract with such great force that she screams at a near deafening pitch while at the same time, Otto releases his huge, warm, fertile load - 500 million sperm strong - inside Clio. Afterwards, they roll onto each other's side and snuggle up to each other, their genitals still interconnected.

Otto: Clio...

Clio: Yeah, Otto?

Otto: I honestly can't wait for the rest of this tournament! I know it'll rock!

Clio: Me too, Rocket Boy. Me too.

Otto and Clio then break off the sexual connection and redress in their normal clothes, totally oblivious to what may be going on around them.

Clio: Otto...

Otto: Yeah, Clio?

Clio: Promise me this...if I happen to get pregnant...promise me you won't be like those other teen dads you see on MTV?

Otto: I do so solemnly swear.

Clio: You know, Otto...you'd make a great President.

Otto: One thing at a time, Clio. Now, come on...the gang's waiting for us!

Clio: Last one to the front's a Squid!

Otto: Don't even go there, Clio!

Otto and Clio then race to the front of the school to meet up with their friends, silently agreeing not to tell them about what has happened until the time is right.

Wow...a new villain and more lovemaking? What else will Battle City 2 bring? STAY TUNED AND REVIEW! PLEASE!


	8. The Squire - Part 1

Sorry I've been out so long, been caught up with college prep. Anyway, the name of Ramses' squire will be revealed in this chapter and there'll be a duel with one of Ramses' cronies...no, it won't be a Shadow Game. This will take place 3 weeks after the events of Chapter 7. ROLL IT!

3 weeks have passed since Yugi dueled Ludo. Since then, all has been calm. He has to date gained 6 Locator Cards and is well on his way to the Battle City 2 finals. However, this new threat is all that's been on his mind of late.

Yugi: I don't get it.

Joey: What is it, Yuge?

Yugi: How could a bird demon from another dimension be so well-versed in the Millennium Items?

Tea: Got me stumped, Yugi.

Yugi: Ever since I solved this puzzle and bonded with the spirit of the Pharaoh, it's been one battle with the forces of evil after another.

Duke: Yugi, chill out! You've battled freaks, geeks and psychos as far as the eye could see and you've kicked all their butts! Why should this Ramses guy be any different?

Unfortunately, the group was broken up when a mysterious figure appeared.

Mysterious Figure: Yugi Moto, at last we meet.

Yugi: Who are you?

Mysterious Figure: That's not important now. What is important is your Puzzle. I challenge you to a duel, winner takes your Puzzle.

Atem (through thought): Yugi, I sense a great evil in this mystery duelist.

Yugi: Agreed. Whomever he is, he won't take the Puzzle!

Yugi's Puzzle glows as he transforms into the Pharaoh Atem.

Yugi: YU-GI-OH!

Atem: Alright, mystery duelist. Prepare yourself, because it's time to duel!

Not so fast, Atem! There's someone who wants to join you!

Marik: Hold up a second! Count me in!

Atem: Are you sure, Marik?

Marik: Without a question, Pharaoh. This guy's working for Ramses. It's my job as a Tombkeeper to protect the Pharaoh at all costs.

Atem: Very well, then.

Mysterious Figure: Fine, Pharaoh...2 on 1. We play by Battle City 2 rules, 2 Locator Cards are at stake on this duel for each of us. We'll each start with 8000 Life Points. No player may attack on their first turn, except with a Quick Attack card and all players my draw on their first turn. Have I made myself clear on the rules of our conflict?

Marik: Whatever. Less talkin', more duelin'!

Mysterious Duelist: Very well.

All 3: LET'S DUEL!

 **Atem: 8000**

 **Marik: 8000**

 **Mystery Duelist: 8000**

Atem: I'll make the first move! DRAW! (does so) I play the Spell Card ANCIENT RULES! This lets me summon a Level 5 or higher monster from my hand! TAKE THE FIELD, DARK MAGICIAN!

Just like that, Yugi's ace monster appeared.

Dark Magician:

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2100**

Atem: Next I play the Spell Card BONDS BETWEEN TEACHER AND STUDENT! When I have a Dark Magician in play, this card lets me summon his student...THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!

A female version of Yugi's ace then took the field. (Note: Guys, please calm yourselves)

Dark Magician Girl:

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 1700**

Atem: I'll throw 2 cards face-down and end my turn. Your move, Marik.

Marik: And what a move it will be! I DRAW! (does so) I'll start with my COST DOWN Spell! By discarding a card in my hand, I can decrease the levels of the monsters in my hand by 2! Therefore, no tributes are needed to summon HELPOEMER!

A goblin-like version of Shakespeare rose from the depths to join Atem's Magicians.

Helpoemer:

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 1300**

Marik: I'll play 3 cards face-down and end my turn.

Unfortunately, Marik's monster drew some unnecessary attention.

Otto: What is that thing?

Reggie: Whatever it is, it's gross!

Clio: I feel like I'm gonna hurl!

Twister: Morning sickness, girls?

Reggie: Yeah.

Otto: Alright, alright...calm down, you two. Let's just watch the duel.

It was now the Mysterious Duelist's turn.

Mysterious Duelist: If that's the best you got, you might as well surrender. MY DRAW! (does so) I activate RAIGEKI to destroy your monsters!

Marik: WRONG! Reveal Trap! ANTI-RAIGEKI! This negates and destroys any opposing Raigeki Spell!

The lightning storm dissipated right before it could hit any monsters, signifying that it was negated.

Marik: I also play my Trap Card HAND WORMHOLE! This will remove your hand from play for 3 turns!

Mysterious Duelist: NO!

Marik: I'm afraid so! It also forbids you from drawing any cards!

Mysterious Duelist: I end my turn.

Atem: My turn. I DRAW! (does so) I play my Card of Sanctity! This forces Marik and I to draw until we're holding 6 cards! (they do so) Now I play...BLACK MAGIC RITUAL! This lets me sacrifice my all-powerful VALKYRION THE MAGNA WARRIOR! Thanks to my sacrifice, I can now summon...MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS!

A magician clad in joker clothing now rose from the depths and took the field alongside the other 2 magicians.

Magician of Black Chaos:

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2600**

Atem: Now to devastate your Life Points...TRIPLE DARK MAGIC ATTACK!

The 3 magicians raised their wands and launched their attacks at the Mysterious Duelist, knocking him back.

 **Mysterious Duelist: 700**

Atem: Marik, it's up to you to finish him.

Marik: With pleasure, my Pharaoh. Helpoemer...END THIS DUEL!

Helpoemer launched a stream of dark magic from its palms at the Mysterious Duelist, sending him back from where he came.

 **Mysterious Duelist: 0**

Otto: Who was that guy?

Yugi's puzzle glowed as he reverted back to normal.

Yugi: 10 bucks says he works for Ramses.

Otto: Who?

Marik: The Pharaoh's former right hand man. Ramses tried to overthrow the Pharaoh 5000 years ago, but was thwarted and banished to the Shadow Realm. Now he's back to seek revenge.

Yugi: We just dueled one of his patsies...but I fear the worst is yet to come.

Meanwhile, at Domino Pier...

Ramses: ARRRRRRRGH! Curse that Yugi Moto! He beat one of my henchmen in just a few turns! Perhaps it's time for my squire to step in. Antony!

Antony: You rang, boss?

Ramses: It's time for us to head to Battle City. Our mission...DESTROY YUGI MOTO!

Antony: Yes, my lord.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. The Squire - Part 2

**Finally getting back to Battle City 2 in the new year! This will continue where Part 1 of 'The Squire' left off. Again, this takes place 3 weeks after Chapter 7. ROLL IT!**

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'_ :

Atem: Mystery Duelist, prepare yourself, because IT'S TIME TO DUEL!

Marik: It's my job as a Tombkeeper to protect the Pharaoh at all costs, so count me in!

Yugi: TRIPLE DARK MAGIC ATTACK!

Marik: Helpoemer...END THIS DUEL!

Ramses: Antony!

Antony: You rang, boss?

Ramses: Time for us to head to Battle City.

Antony: Yes, my lord.

After Yugi and Marik's duel with the Mystery Duelist, the spectators had some unanswered questions.

Otto: So let me get this straight...that was a stooge for the Pharaoh's former assistant, Yugi?

Yugi: Afraid so, Otto. Ramses has returned and he's after my puzzle.

Otto, Reggie and Clio sat down on the bench, hoping to collect their thoughts after the 2 on 1 duel they just witnessed.

Reggie: Isn't that always the case? You get an item with magical powers and some evil freak wants to snatch it away from you.

Joey: Welcome to a day in the life of Yugi Moto.

Clio: Does this happen a lot, Marik?

Marik: I'm afraid so, Clio. I was one of those freaks Reggie mentioned. It's been said that whosoever controls all 7 Millennium Items will wield power unimaginable - power enough to destroy the world.

Everyone gasped at Marik's explanation. Then, Team Echo Creek jumped in.

Marco: If that's the case, then we have no time to goof around!

Star: This Ramses guy has to be stopped at all costs!

Marik nodded in agreement.

Marik: How right you are, Princess Butterfly.

Just then, a mysterious voice was heard.

Voice: HAHAHAHAHA! You really think you can stop Lord Ramses? You'll have to go through me first!

Jackie: Show yourself, you coward!

The mysterious figure stepped forward, revealing himself as Antony, Ramses faithful squire. Phineas from Team Danville was the first to act.

Phineas: Who are you?

Antony: My full name is Antonius...but call me Antony, and I am here for your Puzzle, Yugi Moto! Of course, if I'm to deliver it to Lord Ramses, I must first beat you in a duel.

Yugi: YOU'RE ON! YU-GI-OH!

Yugi's Puzzle activates, transforming him into the Pharaoh Atem.

Atem: Antony! I have been sworn to protect the world from villains like you and I will ensure the world's safety by beating you in this duel!

Phineas, Otto and Marco were not about to stand idly by while their new friend took on the challenge of his life! So...they all charged in to take his side in this battle.

Phineas: Hold it right there, Pharaoh!

Otto: This lunatic is too dangerous!

Marco: So count us in!

Atem: Are you sure?

Phineas nodded and smiled.

Phineas: It isn't even a question.

Marco: The fate of the universe is at stake.

Otto: We can't have you risking your puzzle by yourself!

Atem: Very well, my friends. So, how about it? 4 on 1 sound even enough to you?

Antony laughed, confident that he was going to win no matter what the odds were against him.

Antony: Doesn't matter how many you have on your team, Pharaoh...for soon the world will bow to Lord Ramses!

Atem: Not if we can help it!

Their Duel Disks folded into activation as they inserted their decks. Their Life Point counters reset to 8000 and they each drew their hand.

All: DUEL!

 **Atem: 8000**

 **Phineas: 8000**

 **Otto: 8000**

 **Marco: 8000**

 **Antony: 32000**

Atem: I'll make the first move!

Atem drew his first card and added it to his hand which included Beta the Magnet Warrior, Cost Down, Dark Magician Girl, Sage's Stone, Pot of Greed and now, Card of Sanctity.

Atem: First thing's first, I play my Pot of Greed! This will allow me, Otto, Marco and Phineas to each draw 2 cards!

They each resolved Pot of Greed's effect, drawing their 2 cards. Then, Atem put his plan into action.

Atem: Now I play my COST DOWN Spell! By discarding my Gazelle, I can lower the levels of the monsters in my hand by 2, allowing me to summon DARK MAGICIAN GIRL without a sacrifice!

The rumors were true! There is a FEMALE DARK MAGICIAN!

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 1700**

Atem: I now play the Spell SAGE'S STONE! You've met the apprentice, now meet her master! When there's a Dark Magician Girl on my field, Sage's Stone lets me play...THE DARK MAGICIAN!

Just like that, Yugi's signature monster took the field.

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2100**

Marco: According to the record books, that card...is Yugi's ace.

Otto: Alright, Yugi!

Phineas: Show 'em why you're the KING OF GAMES!

Atem: I'll lay this card face down and let Phineas take over now.

Atem slides a card into the backrow of his Duel Disk and as the image of the face-down card appears, Phineas begins his turn.

Phineas: Don't mind if I do! Here goes! I draw!

Phineas draws his card and adds it to his hand. His hand includes Necroshade, Avian, Burstinatrix, Polymerization, Hero Ring, Mirror Gate and Skyscraper.

Phineas: I'm sure Isabella remembers this move! I play my SKYSCRAPER Field Spell!

Phineas puts the card into the Field Spell slot of his Duel Disk and a holographic version of New York City appears on the field.

Isabella: Aw, I know this move all too well! It's Phineas's standard opening move...he beats Candace with his Hero deck all the time back home.

Phineas: Next I play POLYMERIZATION! This fuses Avian and Burstinatrix to summon...THE FLAME WINGMAN!

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1200**

Phineas: I'll throw down 2 face-downs and call it a turn.

Phineas then slid 2 cards into his Duel Disk's backrow and then deferred to Otto.

Otto: My turn! DRAW!

Otto's hand contained Monster Reborn, Junk Synchron, Healing Wave Generator, Turret Warrior, Speed Warrior, Double Summon, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and Turbo Synchron. **(Note: See where this is going?)**

Otto: I'll start with my Junk Synchron! Attack mode!

Otto played the card on his Duel Disk and an orange, engine-like monster appeared on the field.

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 500**

Otto: I'll continue with my Double Summon card! This allows me to summon another monster this turn! I think I'll summon SPEED WARRIOR!

Another monster appeared on the field. This one looked like a warrior from the future in metallic armor and rollerskates.

 **ATK: 900**

 **DEF: 400**

Otto: Now I'll tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior! From two come one and from one will come great power! Watch as these 2 monsters combine their power, combine their courage! I SYNCHRO SUMMON...JUNK WARRIOR!

A taller version of Junk Synchron appeared, only colored blue and with a much larger engine on his back.

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 1300**

Otto: Next I play MONSTER REBORN! This will allow me to revive my JUNK SYNCHRON! Now I tune Junk Synchron and Junk Warrior in order to create a new monster! From two come one and from one come great cosmic might! I SYNCHRO SUMMON...STARDUST DRAGON!

Everyone gasped as the new monster appeared. It was a shimmering, sliver dragon with green eyes and scales of blue and green.

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

Reggie: WHAT THE?! Where'd my brother get a card that powerful?

Otto just smiled.

Otto: I'll set a card face-down and defer to Marco.

Marco nodded and smiled as he began his turn.

Marco: With pleasure, Otto! Here goes!

Marco drew his card - Super Quantum Magnacarrier, a Field Spell, and added it to his hand which already contained 2 of each Super Quantum Pilot.

Marco: I'll begin with my Super Quantum Mecha Pilot Red Layer! Attack Mode!

A lion-like warrior soon took the field in front of Marco.

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 800**

Marco: When I have no monsters in play, I can call on my Red Layer without Tributes! Now I summon Super Quantum Mecha Pilot Green Layer! Attack Mode!

Another warrior appeared, this time in green armor reminiscent of the condor.

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1200**

Marco: When he's summoned, I can summon another Super Quantum from my hand! I summon Super Quantum Mecha Pilot Blue Layer! Attack Mode!

The last of the Mecha Pilots appeared in front of Marco, a blue warrior with armor depicting that of the Great White Shark.

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 2000**

Marco: Now I play my Magnacarrier Field Spell and use its effect 3 times! This allows me to Exceed Summon...Mecha Beast Aeroboros, Mecha Beast Granpulse and Mecha Beast Magnaliger, all in Attack Mode!

The 3 Mecha Beasts all took their marks where the Mecha Pilots once stood.

Granpulse:

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 2800**

Aeroboros:

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2200**

Magnaliger:

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 2000**

Marco: Now for the effects of my Beasts, allowing me to attach a Pilot from my hand as Exceed Material! I'll attach my remaining Blue Layer to Granpulse, my Green Layer to Aeroboros and Red Layer to Magnaliger! Now for my Field's other effect! By sending it to the Grave, I can bring out my most powerful creature! ZORDS, COMBINE!

The Zords...I mean, Mecha Beasts...began to combine forces to form the most powerful monster that Marco's deck can produce.

Marco: Show yourself...SUPER QUANTUM MECHA OVERLORD GREAT MAGNAS!

A giant Megazord appeared on the battlefield. It was 30 feet tall and towered over the duelists.

 **ATK: 3600**

 **DEF: 3200**

Marco: Since he has a grand total of 9 Materials attached, he can't be affected by any other card and you can't add cards from your deck to your hand, except by drawing them! I end my turn for now.

Now it was Antony's turn and by the looks of things, he meant business.

Antony: Those creatures may work in your tournament...but I'm afraid Ramses and I play a different game, a game in which the winner takes all! And the losers pay the ultimate price!

Antony then drew his card and added it to his hand.

Antony: Time to take it back to the birthplace of Duel Monsters...THE SHADOW REALM!

Marco: A shadow duel?!

Otto: I don't like this! Not one bit!

Phineas: My thoughts exactly, Otto!

Soon, the entire field became covered in a purple cloud, representing the Shadow Realm. Inside, the duel continued...no spectators were allowed.

Antony: Now none of us can leave until the duel ends. And the loser of this duel...loses their soul.

Otto: Then the message should be simple...just don't lose!

Phineas: Precisely, Otto.

Antony: Now that I've set the tone for this duel, allow me to continue. I activate NECROVALLEY!

Antony then placed the Field Spell into its proper slot and a holographic representation of Ancient Egypt appeared on his side of the field.

Antony: This card grants my Gravekeepers an additional 500 Attack and Defense Points as well as a devastating effect of its own. But more on that later. Next, I summon GRAVEKEEPER'S ASSAILANT!

A Lara Croft-style ninja with a silver dagger then took the field.

 **ATK: 1500 - 2000**

 **DEF: 1500 - 2000**

Antony: She's got an effect herself. While Necrovalley is out, I can target a monster and change its battle mode! That means your Flame Wingman's on the defensive, Phineas!

Due to Assailant's effect, Phineas's Flame Wingman glowed red as he got down on one knee and crossed his arms to defend himself.

Antony: Assailant, attack his Wingman! STEALTH SLICE STRIKE!

Assailant charged in to attack Flame Wingman, when...

Marco: GREAT MAGNAS, INTERCEPT!

...Marco called on his Megazord to intercept! Great Magnas used his red chestplate to launch a massive laser beam at the Assailant, destroying it.

Antony: IMPOSSIBLE! I was attacking the Elemental Hero, not that Megazord!

 **Antony: 30400**

Marco: You forget, this is 4 on 1! We can use our own monsters to defend our teammates!

Phineas: Thank you, Marco. I thought my Wingman was a goner for sure!

Marco: Not a problem at all, Phineas.

Antony grunted, frustrated at how his plan failed just like that.

Antony: I'll play 2 cards face-down and end my turn.

Atem: Good, now it's my turn! DRAW! (does so) I activate CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us each to draw until we're all holding 6 cards!

After resolving the effect of Card of Sanctity, Atem gets a smile on his face, probably because he just got what he needed.

Atem: Prepare to release me and my friends from your sick game, Antony...for I activate DARK MAGIC RITUAL! This allows me to summon a Dark Magical creature once I make a sacrifice! So, I'll sacrifice this monster - my all-powerful VALKYRION THE MAGNA WARRIOR! Valkyrion, BE GONE! Now I'll summon my 3rd Magician...THE MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS!

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2600**

Antony: NO!

Atem: Oh yes! This monster completes my trio of magical beasts that will combine forces to take you down! When added together, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Magician of Black Chaos have more than 7000 Attack Points!

Marco: Yugi has 3 Dark Magicians?

Otto: Yeah, but we've never seen them all on the field at the same time!

Phineas: This could be the break we've been looking for!

Atem: Antony, this is for my friends! COMBINE FORCES, MY MAGICIANS...AND STRIKE HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!

The trio of monsters combined their sceptors and launched 3 streams of dark magic right at Antony, knocking him to the ground.

 **Antony: 23100**

Antony: Impressive, Pharaoh. But it'll take a lot more than that to beat me.

Atem: I'll play a card face down and end my turn.

Phineas: My move! First, I'll switch my Flame Wingman back into attack mode! Then, I play another POLYMERIZATION, fusing Wingman with Sparkman to summon...ELEMENTAL HERO SHINING FLARE WINGMAN!

An upgraded version of Phineas's Flame Wingman appeared, only this one shined like silver.

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2100**

Phineas: This monster gains 300 points for every Elemental Hero in the Graveyard! So, watch carefully.

 **ATK: 3700**

Phineas: Flare Wingman...ATTACK! NOVA SURGE!

Flare Wingman soared high into the sky and launched streams of light at Antony, blinding him.

 **Antony: 19600**

Phineas: That ends my turn.

Otto: And starts mine! Stardust Dragon, ATTACK WITH COSMIC STREAM!

On command, Otto's dragon launched a stream of cosmic energy from its gaping mouth at Antony, knocking him back.

 **Antony: 17100**

Otto: With that, I'll call it a turn.

Marco: We're on a roll now, guys! Great Magnas, ATTACK! TRIPLE TEAM TAKE DOWN!

A trio of powerful laser beams is launched at Antony, knocking him back.

 **Antony: 13500**

Marco: Your Life Points are falling faster than the stock market in 1929, Antony. Surrender now while you still have the chance!

Antony: I may have lost more than half my Life Points, but I've still got plenty of points left to take you down. Soon, the power of the Pharaoh will belong to Lord Ramses! And there's not a thing you can do to stop him!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. The Squire - Part 3

**3rd part of 'The Squire'...SET! Here we go, everyone! ROLL IT!**

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'..._

Yugi: Ramses has returned and he's after my Puzzle!

Marco: If that's the case, then there's no time to be goofing around!

Star: Ramses must be stopped at all costs!

Phineas: Who are you?

Antony: My name is Antony and I'm here to claim your puzzle, Yugi!

Atem: Not if we can help it! DUEL!

Marco: ZORDS, COMBINE! I summon SUPER QUANTUM MECHA OVERLORD GREAT MAGNAS!

Antony: Soon, the power of the Pharaoh will belong to Lord Ramses!

Score so far:

 **Atem: 8000**

 **Phineas: 8000**

 **Otto: 8000**

 **Marco: 8000**

 **Antony: 13500**

It was still Marco's turn. He had a full hand of 7 cards and a huge Megazord in front of him.

"I'll play 3 cards face down and end my turn.", he declared.

Now it was Antony's turn. He had lost more than half his Life Points and was up against the aces of his opponents' respective decks.

"My move, I DRAW!", Antony declared. "I play my own Card of Sanctity! This will force us each to draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hand!", he said as they resolved the card's effect. "Next, I'll dispose of the Necrovalley so I can bring us to...MALEFIC WORLD.", Antony declared as the field changed from Ancient Egypt to a darker version of Domino. "With this Spell in play, I'm allowed to move a random Malefic monster from my deck to my hand instead of conducting my normal draw.", he explained.

"This can't be good.", Marco said. Otto nodded in agreement.

"Next, I'll send Cyber End Dragon from my Extra Deck to the Grave and Rainbow Dragon from my hand to the Grave...to summon their dark counterparts! Meet MALEFIC CYBER END DRAGON and MALEFIC RAINBOW DRAGON!", he declared as dark versions of the monsters he sent took the field.

Malefic Cyber End Dragon:

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 2800**

Malefic Rainbow Dragon:

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 0**

"Now I activate Raigeki, which will destroy all your monsters!", Antony laughed. However, Otto had a plan!

"WRONG ANSWER, JERKFACE!", Otto said with a smug smile. "I play Stardust Dragon's special effect! By removing him from the field for one turn, I can negate any effect that would destroy a monster on the field and destroy the card responsible! So say goodbye to your Raigeki!", he explained. "Stardust Dragon, activate your special effect! VICTIM'S SANCTUARY!", Otto declared as Stardust Dragon glowed, sacrificing itself to protect his teammates' monsters, then vanished from the field.

"Excellent move, Otto. However, you've left yourself wide open to a direct attack!", Antony said. "Now...Malefic Cyber End Dragon, ATTACK OTTO DIRECTLY! SUPER STRIDENT BLAZE!", Antony shouted as the metallic triple headed dragon launched a stream of cybernetic energy at Otto, knocking him back.

 **Otto: 4000**

"Now, Malefic Rainbow Dragon...END HIM!", Antony declared as his Rainbow Dragon launched his attack. But Marco was having none of that!

"I DON'T THINK SO! Trap Card...ACTIVATE!", Marco said as he pushed a button on his Duel Disk. "REVEAL SOUL SHIELD! All I have to do is pay half my Life Points and my Trap activates, blocking your attack!", Marco explained.

 **Marco: 4000**

Antony grunted, knowing that he failed to finish Otto off. "I play 3 more cards face down and end my turn!"

Otto was shocked. Marco had sacrificed his own Life Points to save him. "Marco...you-you gave up your own Life Points to save me! That was pretty cool of you, bro."

Marco flashed a thumbs up at Otto. "No sweat, dude!", Marco exclaimed as he motioned to Atem. "Now, as I recall, it's Yugi's turn."

Atem smiled. "Right! Here goes! I DRAW!", he exclaimed as he drew his card. "I play the Spell Card DARK MAGIC TWIN BURST! This adds the attack power of Dark Magician Girl to the attack power of Dark Magician, making it strong enough to take down Malefic Cyber End Dragon!", he explained. "Now, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl...ATTACK! DARK MAGIC TWIN BURST!", he called out as his magicians raised their wands, launching a ball of dark magic at Malefic Cyber End Dragon, destroying it.

 **Antony: 13000**

"Awesome, Yugi!"

"Way to go, bro!"

"They don't call you the King of Games for nothin'!"

While his teammates were celebrating the triumph over Malefic Cyber End Dragon, Atem knew that their battle wasn't over yet. Antony returned to his feet...smiling. "Thank you, Pharaoh. By destroying my Cyber End Dragon, you've released something far worse! By paying half my Life Points, I can bring out my most devastating beast!", he explained.

 **Antony: 6500**

"Behold! MALEFIC TRUTH DRAGON!"

A golden insect-like dragon then took the field, staring down our heroes.

 **ATK: 5000**

 **DEF: 5000**

Atem gasped...that dragon was as powerful as his Dragon Master Knight, and he knew he couldn't bring that monster out without Kaiba! Or could he? Atem got a smug grin on his face...he had a plan.

"I play my BLACK LUSTER RITUAL! This lets me sacrifice my Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning to summon the original BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!", he explained as he discarded one Soldier to summon its original counterpart.

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"That ends my turn.", Atem declared.

"And starts mine! I DRAW!", Phineas exclaimed as he drew his card. "I play the Spell...CARD DESTRUCTION! TOO BAD!"

"WHAT?! NO! That means my hand gets sent straight to the Card Graveyard!", Antony said, completely shocked.

"Precisely. Now we must throw away all our cards, meaning whatever strategy you had to beat us with is now gone.", Phineas exclaimed as he and his teammates drew a new hand. "Now I play a new Spell Card...FORCED FUSION! This allows me to automatically Fusion Summon any monster I want, even if it's not from my own Extra Deck!", he explained. "Marco, you're on!"

Marco nodded. "Due to the effect of Phineas's Forced Fusion card, I can now fuse the 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand in order to summon my ultimate monster! You thought my Megazord was the most powerful monster in my deck...well, YOU THOUGHT WRONG! Blue-Eyes White Dragons, combine to form the ultimate beast of destruction! SHOW YOURSELF! BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

Marco's 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons came together, combining into a hydra-like version of themselves and appearing before Marco.

 **ATK: 4500**

 **DEF: 3800**

Otto smiled. That was his cue to play his part of their plan. "From my hand, I play...POLYMERIZATION! This will fuse Marco's Dragon with Yugi's Black Luster Soldier in order to form a new monster! Come on out...DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT!"

Atem's Black Luster Soldier was now atop the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as the new monster appeared in front of the Egyptian Pharaoh.

 **ATK: 5000**

 **DEF: 5000**

"And this new monster has a kick-butt ability! He gains 500 points for every dragon that's ever been played, including ones that have already been sent to the Graveyard!", Marco explained.

 **Dragon Master Knight ATK: 8500**

"8500 ATK?!", Antony screamed, shocked.

"More than enough to take you down with one swing of its saber!", Marco exclaimed. "Fortunately for you, it's still Phineas's turn."

"Thank you, Marco.", he said. "Since I discarded 4 Heroes to the Grave when using Card Destruction, my Flare Wingman gains another 1200 Attack Points, enough to take down Malefic Rainbow Dragon!", Phineas exclaimed.

 **Flare Wingman ATK: 4900**

"Now, Flare Wingman...DESTROY HIS RAINBOW DRAGON WITH NOVA SURGE!", Phineas called out as Flare Wingman launched his attack, destroying Rainbow Dragon.

 **Antony: 5600**

"Now for my monster's superpower! When he destroys a monster, you take damage equal to that monster's Attack Points in addition to the battle damage!", Phineas explained.

"Don't think so, POINTY HEAD! I reveal my face-down cards...SPELL OF PAIN, RING OF DESTRUCTION AND ATTACK AND RECEIVE! First, my Spell of Pain will reflect the 4000 points of damage I would've taken right back at you, Phineas!"

 **Phineas: 4000**

"Next, Ring of Destruction activates, destroying your Flare Wingman and dealing 2500 points of damage to all of us!"

Since Otto wasn't going to get his Stardust Dragon back until his turn, there was no way to stop Ring of Destruction's effect. Flare Wingman was destroyed and everyone took 2500 points of damage.

 **Atem: 5500**

 **Phineas: 1500**

 **Otto: 1500**

 **Marco: 1500**

 **Antony: 3100**

"Finally, Attack and Receive activates, dealing 700 points of damage at first plus another 300 damage for each copy of Attack and Receive in my Grave! Since I have 2 copies, that's a total of 1300 damage coming at you, Pharaoh!", Antony finished.

 **Atem: 4200**

Phineas got back to his feet, then slid a card into the backrow of his Duel Disk. "I play my own MONSTER REBORN! Return to battle, FLARE WINGMAN! I'll play 2 cards face down and end my turn.", he declared.

"My move! DRAW!", Otto said, drawing his card. "Since it's the start of a new turn for me, my STARDUST DRAGON returns!", he exclaimed as his signature Synchro Monster appeared. "Next, I'll play my One For One Spell Card by discarding my Damage Eater! This lets me summon out my Turbo Synchron to the field!"

A green minature engine-like monster took to the field. He looked small, but he surely packed a punch.

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 600**

"Since I control a Tuner Monster, I can now Special Summon BOOST WARRIOR from my hand! Now, I'll Synchro Summon!", Otto exclaimed. "I'll tune Level 1 Boost Warrior to Level 1 Turbo Synchron so I can Synchro Summon...FORMULA SYNCHRON!", he declared as a Formula One car lookalike monster appeared.

 **ATK: 200**

 **DEF: 1500**

"When I summon Formula Synchron, I can draw a new card...", Otto started as he drew his card. "...but that's not all! Formula Synchron is ALSO A TUNER MONSTER!"

"NO!", Antony exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so! That means I can Synchro Summon again! I tune Level 2 Formula Synchron to Level 8 Stardust Dragon! I Synchro Summon...SHOOTING STAR DRAGON!"

A much larger and modified version of Stardust Dragon soon appeared in front of Otto.

 **ATK: 3300**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Now, I play my DOUBLE SPELL! By discarding a card, I can use any Spell Card my teammates or my opponent have used. I think I'll use Double Spell as Phineas's MONSTER REBORN and bring back Formula Synchron! This lets me draw a new card and Synchro Summon one more time! I tune Formula Synchron to Shooting Star Dragon! TAKE FLIGHT...SHOOTING QUASAR DRAGON!"

This was Stardust Dragon's most powerful form and the most powerful monster in Otto's deck. It's effect...in addition to its single attack per turn, it got 1 more attack for each Non-Tuner monster used to summon it.

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 4000**

"I think I'll set these 3 cards face down and call it a turn.", Otto declared, deferring to Marco.

"I'm up now! DRAW!", Marco exclaimed, drawing his card. "REVEAL FACE DOWN CARDS! Go, SUPER QUANTUM MECHA OVERSWORD - MAGNASLAYER! These Traps equip to my Megazord, giving him 100 Attack Points times its Rank. Since my Megazord is Rank 12, that's 1200 more points for each Sword!", Marco explained.

 **Great Magnas ATK: 6000**

"Great Magnas...WIPE OUT HIS MALEFIC TRUTH DRAGON! TWIN QUANTUM SABER SLASH!", Marco declared as his Megazord swooped in on the Dragon. Because of the Megazord's effect, Antony couldn't use his hidden Trap Card. Malefic Truth Dragon was destroyed instantly.

 **Antony: 4600**

"Excellent move, Marco. Bravo. But it's not enough! RETURN TO ME, TRUTH DRAGON!", Antony exclaimed as his Dragon returned.

 **Antony: 2300**

"I'll play a card face-down...Turn end.", Marco declared.

"Very well, then it's my turn.", Antony smiled as he drew his card. "Truth Dragon, ATTACK! Wipe out the Pharaoh's Dark Magician Girl!", Antony declared as his dragon attacked, destroying Dark Magician Girl.

 **Atem: 2500**

"Now for Truth Dragon's effect! When one monster goes, they all go and you all take 800 points of damage! This duel's done! Your puzzle is mine!", Antony laughed as Truth Dragon launched its special power.

"WRONG! Activate Effect! By banishing my Damage Eater, we can turn that damage into Life Points!", Otto explained as he banished his Damage Eater, negating Truth Dragon's damage-dealing effect, while still allowing it to destroy their monsters, other than Marco's Megazord.

 **Atem: 6500**

 **Phineas: 5500**

 **Otto: 5500**

 **Marco: 5500**

Antony growled, failing to finish the duel in his victory again. "That ends my turn."

"When you end your turn, I'll activate a Trap!", Otto declared.

"WHAT?!"

"GO! STARDUST MIRAGE!", Otto exclaimed. "This will bring back every monster that was sent to the Graveyard this turn!", he explained and just like that...every monster that was sent to the Grave by Truth Dragon's effect returned to battle.

"That sets things up for our victory!", Atem exclaimed. "My move! I DRAW!", he shouted.

"Hold up, Yugi! I reveal the Trap NEOS SPIRAL FORCE! With it, I can target one Monster on the field and double its Attack Points! I choose Otto's Quasar Dragon!", Phineas explained.

 **Quasar Dragon ATK: 8000**

Marco had something to add to their play as well..."GO, TRAP CARD! QUANTUM SPIRAL FORCE! This allows me to choose a monster on the field and...DOUBLE ITS ATTACK ONCE MORE!"

 **Quasar Dragon ATK: 16,000**

Finally, there was Atem. "REVEAL DARK SPIRAL FORCE! Just like the Traps before it, I can use it to choose a monster on the field and DOUBLE ITS ATTACK ONE MORE TIME!"

 **Quasar Dragon ATK: 32,000**

"32,000 Attack Points?!", Antony exclaimed, knowing he was about to lose.

"And each and every point aimed right at you!", Marco said. "Great Magnas...ATTACK!", he exclaimed, sending his Megazord into battle.

"DARK MAGICIAN, ATTACK!", Atem shouted, sending his ace monster into the fight.

"Flare Wingman, ATTACK!", Phineas exclaimed, his Wingman joining the battle.

"Let this be a lesson that good will always triumph over evil! SHOOTING QUASAR DRAGON, END THIS DUEL!", Otto exclaimed.

"GO, DARK COSMIC WAVE!", the team of 4 shouted as their combined attack struck Truth Dragon, then struck Antony, sending him to the Shadow Realm and ending the duel.

"WHAT?! NO! THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! CURSE YOU, PHARAOH!", Antony screamed as the attack hit. He was now locked away in the Shadow Realm for all eternity.

 **Antony: 0**

The shadow bubble dissipated, freeing our heroes.

"Did our guys...just win?", Star asked.

"I think they did, Princess Butterfly.", Clio answered.

"THEY DID IT! THEY WON!", the spectators cheered!

"Nicely done, Rocket Boy!", Reggie congratulated Otto, hugging him despite her now growing baby bump.

"Congratulations, Otto! You saved the world!", Clio ran in and kissed Otto, sporting a baby bump of her own.

"Really, girls...I couldn't have done it without the King of Games on my side.", Otto told his sister and girlfriend.

"Of course...you did have me and my new deck as well as Phineas and his Elemental Heroes.", Marco added.

"Wait a second...that was a new deck, Marco?", Star asked.

Meanwhile, back at Domino Pier...

Ramses grunted when hearing about how Antony failed miserably.

"Curse that Atem...he's better than I remember. But I doubt it'll be enough to stop me. I guess when you want something bad done good, you gotta do it yourself. I guess it's time for me to hit Battle City myself.", Ramses told himself. "Soon, Atem...your boundless power will belong to me!

 **Oh boy...Marco's got some 'splainin' to do! The world is saved...for now. Plus...what does Ramses have planned for Atem to take his power? Find out soon!**


	11. Lumis and Umbra's Revenge - Part 1

**Battle City 2 is back! This time, I'm bringing back a devastating tag team for another go-around! No, not the Paradox Brothers. They were in an earlier chapter. I'm talking about Lumis and Umbra! Wait 'til you see what decks I've given the good guys for this 3-part arc! ROLL IT!**

It's now been 2 months since the battle with Antony. So far, all was calm in Battle City...at least until now. We check in with Team Danville. More specifically, the main girls of Team Danville - Candace Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, who have apparently just started a duel with two of the competitors from Kaiba's Grand Championship - the Good Doctor, Richard Goat, and Scotland Yard's finest duelist, Paul McGregor.

"LET'S DUEL!", the duelists declared as their Duel Disks activated. Their Life Point meters set to 8000 and they drew their hands.

Turn Order: Candace, Det. McGregor, Isabella, Dr. Goat (They're standing in the order they'll take their turns)

Candace: I'll make the first move! DRAW!

"Excellent", Candace thought as she drew her first card. Her hand contained Harpie's Feather Duster, Harpie Queen, Harpie's Hunting Ground, Harpie's Pet Dragon and Harpie Channeler.

Candace: First thing's first. I'll play this Field Spell - HARPIE'S HUNTING GROUND!

Candace inserted her Field Spell into the Field Card slot of her Duel Disk, which morphed the duel ring into a wilderness field.

Candace: This gives all my feathered friends a 200 Attack and Defense Point bonus! Plus, whenever I summon a monster with Harpie in its name, I can slash any card I want right out of the duel!

Dr. Goat and Det. McGregor gasp as they heard Candace describe her Field Spell. Now they dare not play a card, knowing that it could be destroyed in the next turn.

Candace: Next, I'll summon out HARPIE QUEEN!

A much taller version of Harpie Lady appeared before Candace. One could even say that Harpie Queen looked a little like Candace.

Harpie Queen:

 **ATK: 1900 - 2100**

 **DEF: 1200 - 1400**

Candace: I'll lay this card face-down and let Sherlock Holmes go.

As a holographic image of the card appeared behind Candace's Harpie Queen, Det. McGregor began his turn.

Det. McGregor: My move! DRAW!

Det. McGregor's hand included Search Striker, Pursuit Chaser, Assault Dog, Handcuffs Dragon, Arrest Warrant and Search Warrant.

McGregor: I'll start by playing the Spell Card SEARCH WARRANT! This allows me to target one of you girls and call a card name. If that card is in your deck, you get to add it to your hand!

Candace and Isabella were confused. Why would their opponent want to add a card to their hand?

McGregor: I choose to add Harpie's Pet Dragon to Isabella's hand!

Luckily for Isabella, she runs 3 copies of Pet Dragon in her Harpie Deck. Just as she added a copy to her hand, however...

McGregor: I'll chain the Spell ARREST WARRANT! Whenever you add a card to your hand except through drawing it, I pick a card from your hand and remove it from play for 3 turns! So that Pet Dragon I just added to Isabella's hand...is under arrest for 3 turns!

A holographic image of Isabella's Harpie's Pet Dragon appeared with a red 'X' and a turn counter on it, signifying its removal from the game.

McGregor: I now summon SEARCH STRIKER in Attack Mode!

A robotic police officer soon took the field in front of Det. McGregor.

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1200**

McGregor: That ends my turn.

Isabella: And starts mine! I DRAW!

Isabella drew her first card and added it to her hand, which had Harpie Lady, Harpie Channeler, Harpie Queen, Elegant Egotist, Spell Duplication and Magical Hats. She then turned to Candace and nodded, signaling to begin their strategy.

Isabella: I reveal Candace's face-down card! HARPIE'S FEATHER SWEEP! This will destroy your backrow, Detective!

Det. McGregor: NO! I didn't deduce this!

A tornado appeared out of Candace's Spell Card and made its way towards Det. McGregor's field, destroying everything in sight.

Isabella: You know what that means! With your warrants out of play, my Dragon is free!

The red 'X' and turn counter disappeared as Harpie's Pet Dragon made its way to Isabella's hand.

Isabella: Now I summon THE ORIGINAL HARPIE LADY!

On command, the original Harpie Lady took the field before Isabella.

 **ATK: 1300 - 1500**

 **DEF: 1400 - 1600**

Isabella: Now the effect of Candace's Field Spell activates, destroying Search Striker!

Search Striker was destroyed, causing Detective McGregor to shield himself with his Duel Disk. But the torment wasn't over yet.

Isabella: Next I play the Spell Card - ELEGANT EGOTIST! This lets me turn 1 Harpie into 3!

2 more Harpie Ladies took the field next to the 1 already on Isabella's field. Now, it was time for Isabella's ace.

Isabella: I overlay my 3 Harpie Ladies to build the Overlay Network and Exceed Summon...HARPIE'S PET PHANTASMAL DRAGON!

The 3 Harpie Ladies turned into balls of light and disappeared into a portal. Out of that portal came a dark version of Isabella's Dragon.

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 2500**

 **Overlay Units: 3**

Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly. While this card has Overlay Units, it can't be targeted for an attack or card effect. During your End Phase: Detach one Overlay Unit from this card.

Isabella: Now, Harpie Queen and Phantasmal Dragon, attack the Detective directly!

Isabella's Dragon launched a dark flare while Candace's Harpie Queen slashed its talons at the Detective, knocking him back.

 **Detective McGregor: 3900**

Isabella: I'll throw down 2 face-downs and send it over to the good doctor.

Isabella slid 2 of her remaining cards into her Duel Disk and holographic images of those cards appeared in front of her. Now it was Dr. Goat's turn.

Dr. Goat: Your attack was unsanitary. My move! Draw!

Dr. Goat's first draw was less than desired. His hand contained Medical Professional - Resident, Medical Professional - Chief Resident, Medical Professional - Intern, DNA Surgery, Surgeon General and Emergency Operation.

Dr. Goat: Since you control a monster and I don't, I'm allowed to summon the SURGEON GENERAL without a tribute!

A military surgeon lookalike soon appeared before the Doctor. The monster looked like he had served in the military for years.

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2800**

Dr. Goat: Surgeon General, ATTACK HER QUEEN!

Surgeon General launched at Harpie Queen, when...a set of hats appeared, hiding Candace's monster.

Isabella: Reveal Face-Down Card! MAGICAL HATS! Now you gotta find Candace's Harpie Queen in order to destroy it! And just to make sure my plan works, I'll activate my other face-down card, the Quick-Play Spell - SPELL DUPLICATION! This allows me to duplicate the effects of any Spell Card that I've previously used and I choose MAGICAL HATS! This will hide my Phantasmal Dragon! And this will ensure your Queen's safety as well, Candace; because with Phantasmal Dragon lying in wait, the Surgeon dare not strike any hat.

Dr. Goat grunted. His attack failed miserably. He could do nothing else thanks to his General's effect.

Dr. Goat: I have no more moves this turn. I'll end.

Candace: Very well. It's my turn.

Candace grinned as she drew her card. She then laughed evilly as she slid her drawn card into her Duel Disk.

Candace: RAIGEKI! This will wipe the field clean of all opposing monsters!

Dark clouds appeared in the sky, producing a lightning storm that destroyed the Surgeon General. However, Dr. Goat was unfazed.

Dr. Goat: You may have wiped out my General, but you unleashed his 2nd special effect - when he's destroyed, I can summon any and all monsters with 'Medical' in their name from my hand or deck! So I'll summon Medical Professional - Cardiologist, Medical Professional - Paramedic and Medical Professional - Resident! When Resident is summoned, I can Special Summon the Chief Resident!

A series of doctors then took the field, each one more experienced than the last. And with experience comes power, with the Chief Resident being the most powerful of the group.

Cardiologist:

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1300**

Paramedic:

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 1600**

Resident:

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 2100**

Chief Resident:

 **ATK: 2900**

 **DEF: 2500**

Candace: BUSTED!

Isabella: Not only did we know you'd summon those monsters, we planned on it.

Dr. Goat: WHAT?!

Candace: From my hand, I summon the Harpie Channeler!

A much younger version of the Harpie Lady appeared beside one of the hats, then high-fived Candace.

 **ATK: 1400 - 1600**

 **DEF: 1400 - 1600**

Candace: Since I summoned a Harpie monster, my Field Spell lets me take out one of your cards! So say goodbye to your Chief Resident!

The strongest of the doctors was instantly destroyed and took his team with him, as per his ability. However, Dr. Goat was still unfazed.

Dr. Goat: Impressive. You managed to put my Chief Resident out of practice. However, while you put my crew out of commission, you triggered their special abilities! First, Cardiologist's effect lets me summon another one! Then, Paramedic allows me to Special Summon a 'Medical' monster from the Grave, including himself. Now for Resident's effect. When he's destroyed, he lets all of us draw 6 new cards. Of course, for me, if any cards I draw are 'Medical' Monsters, I can summon them.

Everyone drew 6 cards, but behind the mask, Dr. Goat smiled as it looked like he drew something good.

Dr. Goat: Perfect. I've drawn Medical Professional - Neurologist, Medical Professional - Laser Technician and Medical Professional - Optometrist!

Neurologist:

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 1000**

Laser Technician:

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 1100**

Optometrist:

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1400**

Candace: Careful, Isabella! Those 3 are dangerous! Optometrist allows him to look at the top 5 cards of our deck, while Neurologist allows Dr. Goat to pick one and send it to the top and Laser Technician allows him to call the top card of our deck. If he's right, that card gets sent right to the Graveyard!

Isabella: Then we have to break up that trio and pronto!

Candace: Good thing it's still my turn! Channeler, attack his Neurologist!

Harpie Channeler rushed in to try and slash Neurologist...but nothing happened!

 **Dr. Richard Goat: 7700**

Dr. Goat: Did I forget to mention my Chief Resident's other effect? While he's in the Grave, none of my 'Medical' monsters can be destroyed by battle! That means my crew is safe!

Candace: But your Life Points aren't! Harpie Queen, it's your turn! Strike down the Neurologist!

Harpie Queen's attack fails to destroy the Neurologist, but Dr. Goat's points still take a hit.

 **Dr. Richard Goat: 6900**

Candace: Phantasmal Dragon, it's your turn! Use your special ability to attack Dr. Goat directly!

Isabella's Phantasmal Dragon takes Candace's attack command and launches a dark flare at Dr. Goat, knocking him back.

 **Dr. Richard Goat: 4900**

Candace: I'll play 3 cards face down and end my turn.

Holographic images of the 3 face-down cards appeared in front of Candace as Detective McGregor took his turn.

Det. McGregor: I draw! I play the Double Summon Spell Card! This lets me summon 2 monsters this turn! GO, STYGIAN STREET PATROL AND STYGIAN SECURITY!

A tiny, demonic security guard and police motorcycle then took the field.

Stygian Security:

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 600**

Stygian Street Patrol

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1200**

Det. McGregor: Now I tune my Security to my Street Patrol to summon STYGIAN SERGEANTS!

The 2 monsters disappeared as a green ring and 4 stars took their places. A flash of light appeared and when it dissipated, a large, demonic police officer riding a police motorcycle took the field.

 **ATK: 2200**

 **DEF: 1800**

Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can have this card gain 800 ATK and if you do, this card can attack again this turn.

Det. McGregor: Sergeants, ATTACK THE LEFT-MOST HAT! PATROL BEACON!

A series of red and blue lights flashed at the left-most Magical Hat...ONLY TO REVEAL A TRAP!

Candace: Now you've done it...activated my Trap, that is!

Det. McGregor and Dr. Goat: A TRAP?!

Candace: SHADOW SPELL!

Just like that, Stygian Sergeants was all chained up!

 **ATK: 2200 - 1500**

Candace: Shadow Spell freezes your monster and cuts its Attack Points by 700!

Detective McGregor grunted, knowing his attack backfired greatly. He had no choice. He had to end his turn.

Det. McGregor: I play 2 cards face down and end my turn.

Isabella: I'm up! Draw! I'll also place a card inside the Magic Hats, then play Monster Reborn to bring back my Harpie Lady! Now I'll sacrifice my Harpie Lady and Candace's Channeler to summon...HARPIE'S PET DRAGON!

The 2 Harpies disintegrated into thin air and their place came a 10 foot tall dragon, ready to strike.

Isabella: This new beast gains 300 Attack and Defense Points for each Harpie Lady on the field! Now I play the Spell Card NIGHTMARE TRI-MIRROR! With this card, if my opponent has a monster out, I can summon a Harpie Lady for each monster my opponent has in play. I think I'll target both the Detective and the Doctor! That means Candace and I can summon up to 4 Harpies!

Candace: I'll summon a trio of the ORIGINAL HARPIE LADIES!

Isabella: And I'll summon out my own HARPIE QUEEN!

4 new eagle-like women appeared on the duel field, their talons freshly sharpened and poised to strike.

Isabella: Since there are now 6 Harpies in play, my Dragon gains 1800 Attack and Defense Points!

 **ATK: 2000 - 3800**

 **DEF: 2500 - 4300**

Isabella: Phantasmal Dragon, attack the Detective directly!

Once again, Phantasmal Dragon launched a dark flare at the Detective, knocking him to his knees.

 **Det. McGregor: 1900**

Det. McGregor: Good show...but you forgot about my Trap Card! REVEAL MAXIMUM SENTENCE! This Trap activates when I take 2000 or more points of damage. Now you both take damage equal to double your Phantasmal Dragon's Attack Points!

Isabella and Candace were shocked. How could a detective have a card that powerful in his deck! A bolt of lightning is fired from the card, hitting Isabella and Candace, knocking them back.

 **Candace: 4000**

 **Isabella: 4000**

Isabella: We're not even intimidated! Harpie's Pet Dragon, strike down his Neurologist! FEARSOME FIRE BLAST!

The dragon launched a torrent of fire at the Neurologist. While it didn't destroy Dr. Goat's monster, it still dealt major damage to his Life Points.

 **Dr. Goat: 2400**

Dr. Goat: Well played, but it appears I've lead you right into my Trap! ATTACK AND RECEIVE!

Det. McGregor: I chain my own ATTACK AND RECEIVE! These cards activate whenever one of us takes Battle Damage. You'll both take a total of 2000 points of damage! (1400 each from the first effect (which deals 700 damage per card) and 600 each from the card's 2nd effect (which adds 300 damage for each 'Attack and Receive' card in the Graveyard; there would be one already in there for both the Detective and Doctor, so that's 600 more damage))

 **Candace: 2000**

 **Isabella: 2000**

Isabella: Not good enough. Harpie Queen, Harpie Ladies, attack the Neurologist again! CYBER SLASH!

The quartet of Harpies attacked the Neurologist, their attacks failed to destroy him, but Dr. Goat's Life Points still weren't safe.

 **Dr. Goat: 1100**

Isabella: I'll throw down a face down and end my turn. And as you know, whenever my turn comes to a close, I must detach an Overlay Unit from my Phantasmal Dragon. You're up, Doc!

Dr. Goat: My draw!

Just as Dr. Goat drew his card, Isabella got a sly grin on her face. Dr. Goat wasn't going to survive this turn!

Isabella: Open Trap Card! RING OF DESTRUCTION!

Dr. Goat: WHAT?!

Isabella: This will destroy your Neurologist and we all take damage equal to its Attack Points!

Dr. Goat: NO WAY!

Det. McGregor: BLOODY HELL!

A ring of fire appeared on the Neurologist's neck, which then exploded into a cloud of smoke. All of Dr. Goat's monsters vanished, signifying that he had been eliminated from the duel.

 **Dr. Goat: ELIMINATED**

 **Det. McGregor: 600**

 **Isabella: 700**

 **Candace: 700**

Isabella: You've been found guilty of malpractice, Doc!

Det. McGregor: But this case is far from closed! (McGregor's taking Dr. Goat's turn this time) I reveal Dr. Goat's face-down card! EMERGENCY SURGERY! Normally, I can only use this card to bring out level 5 or higher non-Synchro Monsters. However, there's another affect to this card. Whenever one of my monsters is affected by one of my opponent's cards, this will allow me to return my Sergeants to the Extra Deck, so I can summon him again at full power!

Candace: Oh no...

Isabella: This can't be good.

Det. McGregor: Now I reveal my face-down QUICK ATTACK card! This will let me call an attack right now, regardless of any monster effects! Sergeants, attack the third hat to the right! PATROL BEACON!

Just like last time, a series of red and blue lights flashed at one of the hats. But this time, it revealed and destroyed Candace's Harpie Queen.

Candace: NO! My Queen!

 **Candace: 600**

Det. McGregor: And my Sergeants has a nasty special ability! When it destroys a monster by battle, it gains 800 Attack Points until the end of the turn and can attack again!

Candace and Isabella: WHAT?!

Det. McGregor: Sergeants, ATTACK CANDACE DIRECTLY! ELIMINATE HER FROM THE DUEL WITH PATROL BEACON!

Another set of red and blue lights flashed, this time at Candace, intending to wipe out her Life Points and eliminate her from the duel. However...

Isabella: Trap Card...ACTIVATE! GO SOUL SHIELD!

A translucent force field appeared around Candace, blocking McGregor's attack. Isabella saved her!

Isabella: In exchange for half my Life Points, my Soul Shield Trap Card blocks your attack and ends your turn instantly!

 **Isabella: 350**

Det. McGregor: My turn's done.

Candace: That was close! Thanks, Isabella! If it wasn't for that Trap of yours, I'd be done for!

Isabella: Don't sweat it, Candace! Now let's finish off this Sherlock copycat!

Det. McGregor wasn't fazed, however. He was either very foolish or very cocky...or both. For now, it was Candace's turn.

Candace: My draw!

Candace drew what turned out to be her final card, then turned to Isabella.

Isabella: NOW, CANDACE!

Candace: Phantasmal Dragon, END THIS DUEL!

Isabella's Dragon launched one more dark flare at the detective, knocking him to the ground.

Det. McGregor: WHAT?! NO! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU COULDN'T HAVE OUTSMARTED ME!

 **Det. McGregor: 0**

Isabella and Candace: WE WON!

The first to jump in on the celebration, obviously, was Isabella's boyfriend (and Candace's inventive brother), Phineas. Immediately after the duel, he ran up to Isabella and kissed her.

Phineas: Awesome dueling, Bella!

Isabella giggled and thanked Phineas. She and Candace then flashed their 8 Locator Cards at their teammates. In fact, they all had 8 Locator Cards, putting Team Danville all but 2 Locator Cards away from the Finals.

* * *

MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER PART OF BATTLE CITY...

We catch up with the team captains of Team Norrisville, Team Rocket and Team Echo Creek, who notice something off with their teams, almost as if someone's missing.

Otto: Odd...I haven't seen Clio or Reggie anywhere.

Randy: Yeah, same goes for Heidi.

Marco: Goes double for Star.

Just then, a helicopter soars high above them. On it were a quartet of Rare Hunters. That's right, the Rare Hunters are back!

Randy: Who are those guys?

Otto: It's as I feared...the Rare Hunters are back!

Marco: What's a Rare Hunter?

Otto: They're these rogue underground duelists that stalk other duelists in the dead of night and take rare cards away from players after they win. Usually they resort to cheating to get what they want.

Lumis: How very perceptive, Mr. Rocket!

Twister rushes in almost immediately, only to see Reggie tied up with Clio, Heidi and Star on that helicopter.

Twister: What do you want with our girlfriends, you jerks?

Umbra: Your girlfriends are safe...for now.

Macro (he's the one with purple hair sent to capture Tristan and Serenity): But if you want to ensure their safety, the 4 of you must come to the top of Domino Tower in one hour and duel the 4 of us!

Darth (the one who manned the crane and threatened to drop the crate on Tea in 'Friends 'Til The End'): Come alone!

The helicopter then flew off as the 4 Rare Hunters laughed menacingly. Otto turned to Twister and his fellow team captains.

Twister: What do we do, Otto-man?

Otto: We have no choice, Twist. We have to duel and defeat those creeps. Randy, call Yugi and Joey.

With a nod, Randy took out his smartphone and called Yugi and Joey. The team captains (and Twister) may need all the help they can get on this mission.

Otto: Next stop...Domino Tower.

Marco: Hang on, girls! We're coming for you!

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **OH BOY! Will Otto, Randy, Marco and Twister save their girlfriends? What inspired the Rare Hunters to return? And who are they working for? Find out next time, everyone!**


	12. Lumis and Umbra's Revenge - Part 2

**The Rare Hunters are back and meaner than ever! Can our heroes put a stop to their devious plan? We're about to find out! ROLL IT!**

 _Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!..._

Isabella: Open Trap Card! RING OF DESTRUCTION!

Candace: Phantasmal Dragon, END THIS DUEL!

 **Det. McGregor: 0**

 **Candace and Isabella: WIN!**

* * *

Randy: Who are those guys?

Otto: Rare Hunters...

Macro: If you want to ensure your girlfriends' safety, come to the top of Domino Tower and duel us!

Otto: Next stop...Domino Tower.

* * *

An hour after the Rare Hunters swiped Clio, Reggie, Star and Heidi, we find Otto, Twister, Marco and Randy at the top of Domino Tower, Duel Disks ready, where they are about to duel to save their girlfriends.

Otto: Alright, you freaks!

Twister: We're here, just as you demanded!

Randy: Now let our girlfriends go!

The Rare Hunters stepped out of the shadows, laughing maniacally, knowing that it wouldn't be easy for our heroes to retrieve their girlfriends.

"You think we'll just hand over your girlfriends?", Lumis asked.

"Think again!", Umbra added

"We said you'll get your girls back...", Macro started.

"But only if you defeat us!", Darth exclaimed.

"Defeat you? The 4 of us will squash you!", Otto beamed as he and his team activated their Duel Disks. "Now let's duel!"

"Before the fun begins, allow us to introduce ourselves...I am Lumis."

"I am Umbra."

"The name's Macro."

"And you can call me Darth."

"Now let me explain the rules of this duel.", Lumis began. "It will be a 4 on 4 duel, the 4 of us against the 4 of you. Each duelist will start with 8000 Life Points, like any duel. You must defeat all 4 of the opposing duelists in order to win. As for the losers...they'll pay a pretty hefty price - A TRIP TO THE SHADOW REALM!"

Otto, Twister, Randy and Marco gasped at Lumis's mention of the Shadow Realm.

"The surface you're standing on is a thin sheet of glass above a 50 story lightshaft that runs all the way to the ground floor...but if you lose, you won't make it to the bottom! That's because this particular glass is a divider between our world and the dreaded Shadow Realm! Each duelist's Life Points will be displayed on the Shadow Box beside them. When your Life Points reach 0, the surface will be destroyed, opening up a vortex that leads directly to the Shadow Realm!", Lumis explained.

"Losing's not in our gameplan today! So prepare to give back our girls!", Marco beamed.

"So...if you're ready, let's duel!", Lumis exclaimed. "I trust you know the rules..."

Twister nodded. "Yes. It's 4 on 4. Players take separate turns but those on the same team must work together to defeat the opposing team."

"And I'll go first!", Lumis exclaimed as he drew his first card. "I'll lay 2 cards face down and end my turn.", he declared as he slid the cards into his Duel Disk and holographic images of those cards appeared in front of him. "Make your move if you dare!"

"I will!", Otto shouted as he drew his card. His hand contained Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Max Warrior, Junk Synchron, Double Summon, Mystical Space Typhoon and Speed Warrior. "I'll start with Max Warrior in Attack Mode!", he exclaimed as he placed the card on his Duel Disk. A silver and gold plated warrior with a gold spear soon took the field.

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 800**

"I'll play a card face down and put the brakes on my turn.", Otto declared. "Now let's see what you got, black mask!"

Umbra grinned as he drew his card. "I'll summon out Shining Abyss in Attack Mode!", he declared as a silver fairy appeared in front of him.

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Now time to show you how we work together!", Lumis declared.

Twister gasped..."A TEAM STRATEGY!", he shouted.

"REVEAL MASK OF BRUTALITY! This Mask will not only be a perfect fit for your monster, but also increase its power by 1000 points!"

Otto smirked. No way he was about to let that happen! "Guess again, mask twins!", he said. "You've triggered my hidden card! A COSTLY MISTAKE!", he beamed as he pushed a button on his Duel Disk. "ACTIVATE MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON!"

"OH NO!", Lumis and Umbra gasped.

"This card will instantly destroy one Spell or Trap Card of my choosing and I choose...MASK OF BRUTALITY! Typhoon, blow that mask away!"

On command, a cyclone appeared out of Otto's Spell Card, destroying Lumis's Mask of Brutality. Umbra grunted at the failure of their plan. "I'll just play this card face down and end my turn.", he said.

"Very well. My move!", Twister declared as he drew his first card. His hand contained Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite, Blackwing - Elphin the Raven, Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North, Blackwing - Bora the Spear, Fake Feather and Delta Crow Anti-Reverse.

"First thing's first, I'll summon out Blackwing - Elphin the Raven!", he declared as a humanoid raven took the field.

 **ATK: 2200**

 **DEF: 1200**

"I can Special Summon Elphin if I have no monsters in play, but my opponent does. Next, I summon Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite in Attack Mode!", Twister exclaimed as he slapped the card in question on his Duel Disk. Then, a hawk-like monster appeared in front of him.

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1000**

"When I have a Blackwing fanning its feathers on my field, I'm allowed to summon this feathered friend! So say hi to Blizzard the Far North!"

Twister placed another card on his Duel Disk and a blue robin-like bird took the field beside Zephyros.

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 0**

"And since I have 2 other Blackwings out, I'm allowed to summon this bird of prey...BLACKWING - BORA THE SPEAR!"

One more time, Twister slapped a card onto his Duel Disk and a falcon-like monster with a spear in hand took the field, flying beside Twister's other Blackwing monsters.

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 800**

"I'll throw a card face-down and let you go, Rare Hunter.", Twister declared.

Macro grinned as he drew his first card. His Field Card Zone then opened up as he took a card from his hand. "I'll start by playing the Field Spell DARK CITY!"

After activation, a dark version of New York City appeared around the duel field.

"This card gives any monster with 'Destiny Hero' in the name an extra 1000 points when it attacks a monster that has more Attack Points than it.", Macro explained. "Next, I summon Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious!", he declared as a muscular, carbon-winged warrior took the field.

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 800**

"I'll end my turn with the Spell Card MISFORTUNE! This card lets me choose a monster on the field and inflict damage to one of you equal to half that monster's Attack Points! I choose Zephyros the Elite and inflict that damage...to YOU, Cunningham!"

Randy gasped as a white beam shot out of the card and was fired right at him.

 **Randy: 7200**

"You think you're so smart, Rare Hunter...but that trickery won't go unpunished!", Randy declared as he drew his card. His hand included Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo, Air Armor Ninja, Earth Armor Ninja, Ninjitsu Art of Transformation, Aqua Armor Ninja and Quick Attack. "I'll start with Earth Armor Ninja in Attack Mode!"

Randy placed the card on his Duel Disk and a brown-cloaked ninja rushed onto the field.

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Since you control a monster and I don't, I'm allowed to summon this Ninja without a tribute! Now I'll Normal Summon my Air Armor Ninja to the field in Attack Mode!"

Another monster card hit Randy's Duel Disk and a green-cloaked ninja rushed onto his field, ready to attack.

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1400**

"When Air Armor Ninja comes out to play, I can lower the level of a Ninja on my field by 1! I choose Earth Armor Ninja!"

 **Earth Armor Ninja level: 5 - 4**

"Now I'll build the Overlay Network with Level 4 Earth Armor Ninja and Level 4 Air Armor Ninja!", Randy declared as his monsters vanished into a portal. Out of the portal came a much taller ninja with two katanas behind him. "Behold...BLADE ARMOR NINJA!"

 **ATK: 2200**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Next I'll play my Quick-Attack Spell Card! This lets my Ninja attack right now! And by using an Overlay Unit, my Ninja can attack twice!"

"OH NO!", the Rare Hunters screamed.

"I'm afraid so! Ninja, strike down Captain Tenacious with TWIN KATANA STRIKE!"

Randy's Ninja took out his katanas, rushed to Macro's side of the field and easily took down his Destiny Hero, slashing him in an X formation.

 **Macro: 6600**

"You like that? Well, you're gonna love his 2nd attack! Ninja, eliminate Shining Abyss!"

Just like last time, Blade Armor Ninja rushed to the other side of the field and slashed Umbra's Shining Abyss in an X formation with his katanas, destroying it.

 **Umbra: 7400**

"I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn."

"Very well, my turn!", Darth declared. "I'll start with my Dark World Dealings card! This forces us to discard a card from our hands and draw a new card!" As everyone resolved the effect of Dark World Dealings, Darth put his plan into action. "Looks like I discarded my Sillva, Warlord of Dark World. That means I can Special Summon him!"

A dark, muscular warrior with a long, sharp saber took the field.

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 1400**

"Next I'll summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World in Attack Mode!", he declared as he slapped a card on his Duel Disk and a fiendish horseman with a spear took the field.

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1300**

"I'll throw 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

"I'm up! I draw!", Marco said as he drew his first card. His hand included Card of Sanctity, Super Quantum Mecha Pilot Red Layer, Super Quantum Mecha Pilot Green Layer, Super Quantum Mecha Pilot Blue Layer, Super Quantum Magnacarrier and Super Quantum Call.

"I'll begin by activating the Spell Card...SUPER QUANTUM CALL! With this card, I can add any 3 Super Quantum Monsters from my deck to my hand! I think I'll add another Red Layer, Blue Layer and Green Layer!", Marco declared as the 3 cards were transported to his hand.

"Since I have no monsters out, I'll call Red Layer to the field in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 800**

"Next up, I play Mecha Pilot Green Layer! ATTACK MODE!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1200**

"When Green Layer comes out, I can summon another Super Quantum monster from my hand! I summon BLUE LAYER!", Marco explained.

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Now for my field's first effect! I can use its effect to summon my Mecha Beasts! GO, MAGNALIGER..."

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 2000**

"...GRANPULSE..."

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 2800**

"And AEROBOROS!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2200**

"My Mecha Beasts effects go off now, allowing me to attach another Pilot to them! I'll attach Red Layer to Magnaliger, Blue Layer to Granpulse and Green Layer to Aeroboros!", Marco explained. "Now's the time to activate my Carrier's most devastating effect - by destroying it, I can combine my 3 Mecha Beasts to summon my ultimate monster!", he exclaimed.

"OH NO!", The 4 Rare Hunters shouted in unison.

"I'm afraid so! ZORDS, COMBINE!", Marco shouted as his monsters combined. "Come on out...SUPER QUANTUM MECHA OVERLORD GREAT MAGNAS!"

 **ATK: 3600**

 **DEF: 3200**

"Isn't he amazing? Since he's got 9 Overlay Units attached to him, Great Magnas is untouchable by your card effects and you can't add any cards to your hand except by drawing them! That ends my turn.", Marco declared.

"Back to me!", Lumis declared as he drew his next card. "I'll lay this card face down and activate Mask of the Accursed! Once I play this card, your Ninja will be rendered useless!", he declared as the mask was played on Randy's Ninja. "The 2nd effect of my Mask will take 500 points away from you each turn as long as it stays in play. That ends my turn."

"I'm up now! DRAW!", Otto shouted as he drew his card.

"Hold up, Otto-man!", Twister decreed. "From my hand, I play the Trap...DELTA CROW - ANTI-REVERSE!"

"YOU CAN'T!", Umbra declared.

"You obviously haven't read the card, black mask. When I have 3 or more Blackwing monsters out, I can activate Anti-Reverse from my hand! When I play this Trap, all your Spell and Trap Cards get a one way trip to the discard pile!", Twister declared as a tornado appeared out of Twister's Trap Card, destroying the Rare Hunters' backrow, freeing Randy's Ninja from Mask of the Accursed.

"That was a close one! Thanks, Twister!", Randy said.

"Don't mention it, dude!", Twister exclaimed, flashing a thumbs up at Randy.

"Now, where was I?", Otto asked, remembering that it was his turn. "Oh yes, my turn. I summon Speed Warrior in Attack Mode!", he declared as a bronze-plated warrior on rollerblades skated onto his side of the field.

 **ATK: 900**

 **DEF: 400**

"He's got a wicked awesome power! On his first attack, his Attack Points double to 1800!", Otto explained. "Speed Warrior, attack Lumis directly with HYPERSONIC SLASH!"

On command, Speed Warrior rushed in and slashed Lumis, knocking him back.

 **Lumis: 6200**

"Max Warrior, it's your turn! Wipe out Darth's Vanguard now with SOUL SPEAR!", Otto declared. "When Max Warrior attacks, he gains 400 points until the end of the battle!", he explained as Max Warrior destroyed Beiige.

 **Darth: 7400**

"Unfortunately, after Max Warrior attacks a monster, his points get cut in half until the end of the next turn, so I'll play 2 cards face down and end my turn.", Otto declared.

"My move now!", Umbra declared as he drew his card. "I play the Spell Card...CURSE OF THE MASKED BEAST!"

"WHAT?!", Otto, Twister, Randy and Marco shouted.

"This card allows me to bring out one of the most destructive forces in Duel Monsters! First, I must sacrifice the Shining Abyss and Grand Tiki Elder in my hand! Now I summon...THE MASKED BEAST!"

Both monsters vanished and a 10 foot tall masked beast appeared, ready to strike.

 **ATK: 3200**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Masked Beast, attack Twister's Blizzard now!", Umbra declared as his monster charged towards Blizzard the Far North. However...

"THINK AGAIN! I use my Trap Card SCRAP-IRON SCARECROW! It negates your attack, then flips face-down so I can use it again later!", Otto explained. He just saved Twister's monsters! Twister breathed a sigh of relief as all of his Blackwings were still standing, thanks to Otto's Trap.

"That was close! Thanks, Otto-man!"

"No problemo, Twist! You would've done the same thing."

Umbra grunted, knowing his attack had failed. He had no choice but to end his turn.

"My move, Umbra!", Twister declared as he drew his card. "I summon Mistral the Silver Shield in Attack Mode!", Twister said as a cobalt-winged eagle flew onto the field.

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Now it's time for a double Synchro Summon! I tune Level 6 Elphin the Raven to Level 1 Mistral the Silver Shield so I can summon out...BLACKWING ARMOR MASTER!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 1500**

"I now tune Level 4 Zephyros the Elite and Level 2 Blizzard the Far North to Synchro Summon...BLACKWING ARMED WING!"

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Armor Master, attack Umbra's Masked Beast!", Twister declared as Armor Master flew in to attack.

"Twister, stop!", Randy shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", Marco questioned.

"Trust me, you guys! Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle, plus he has a special ability! I can place a Wedge Counter on whatever monster he battles. I can then remove the counter to lower that monster's Attack Points to 0!", Twister explained reassuringly to his teammates.

"OH NO! MY MASKED BEAST IS DONE FOR!", Lumis screamed as the Wedge Counter was placed, then removed.

 **Masked Beast ATK: 3200 - 0**

"Armed Wing, finish off The Masked Beast!", Twister commanded as his Armed Wing thrusted his spear, destroying The Masked Beast.

 **Umbra: 5100**

"My turn's done, but this duel is far from over!", Twister declared.

"My turn, fool!", Macro declared as he drew his card. "First, I play my Card of Demise! This lets me draw 5 new cards, so long as I discard my hand in 5 turns!", he explained. "Then, I play 2 D-Spirit Spell Cards! This allows me to summon 2 Destiny Heroes from my hand, so long as they're Level 4 or below! I play Diamond Dude and Doom Lord, both in Attack Mode!"

The Destiny Heroes in question appeared - one was covered in diamonds and the other was a skeleton in a long, dark cape, with long claws.

Diamond Dude:

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1200**

Doom Lord:

 **ATK: 600**

 **DEF: 600**

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Captain Tenacious!", Macro shouted as his 3rd hero returned to the field. "Now that I have 3 Destiny Heroes in play, I can summon my most powerful creature!", He exclaimed as his 3 monsters disappeared, then reformed into an 8 foot tall muscular dog-like creature with wings. "Meet Destiny Hero Dogma!"

 **ATK: 3400**

 **DEF: 2400**

"While he's out on the field, one of you loses half their Life Points during their Standby Phase! This will continue until Dogma's destroyed...or until you lose!", he explained. "That ends my turn. Good luck trying to get rid of Dogma."

"Rest assured, I will eliminate him!", Randy said as he drew his card. "And I will get your Life Points to 0!"

"Speaking of Life Points, you lose half of your points, thanks to Dogma!"

 **Randy: 3600**

"I play my Pot of Greed Spell! This lets me and my team draw twice!", he explained as he, Otto, Twister and Marco drew their 2 cards. "Next, I play DOUBLE SPELL! By discarding a Spell in my hand, I can take a Spell from my opponents' Graveyard! I think I'll take Lumis's Mask of the Accursed! And I know exactly who to use it on...Macro's Destiny Hero Dogma!"

"NO! Now my Dogma's useless!", Macro screamed.

"That's right! He can't attack or defend you! Plus, you'll lose 500 Life Points each turn!", Randy explained. "Now...Blade Armor Ninja, activate your special ability and attack Macro directly TWICE!"

 **Macro: 3000**

"Turn End-o."

"My turn!", Darth declared as he drew. His hand didn't look good...and with only one monster in play and the impending threat of an attack by Marco's Megazord, he was in no position to have weak cards.

"I activate CARD EXCHANGE! This allows me to exchange my entire hand with another player. I choose you, Umbra!", Darth said as they exchanged hands. "I now play CHOSEN ONE! First, I play 3 cards face-down and in the center of these cards goes The Chooser, which will select one card at random. If it selects a Spell or Trap Card, all 3 cards go directly to the Graveyard. If it chooses my Monster Card, I can summon it to the field!", he explained as The Chooser made its selection. "THAT'S IT! The Chooser picked my Monster Card! Now I summon The Masked Beast - Des Guardius!"

Otto, Twister, Randy and Marco gasped as the new creature took the field. It was 10 feet tall, with 3 masks for heads, a green triangular gem in the center of its chest and long, sharp claws.

 **ATK: 3300**

 **DEF: 2500**

"My masked creature is so powerful, the 4 of you pathetic duelists won't stand a chance against it! So forget about saving your girlfriends now!", Darth exclaimed as he laughed maniacally.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Lumis and Umbra's Revenge - Part 3

**I'll be closing out Lumis and Umbra's arc with this chapter, so get ready for a thrilla in Domino! ROLL TAPE!**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'..._

Randy: Let our girlfriends go!

Macro: You'll get your girlfriends back...

Darth: ...but only if you defeat us!

Lumis: If you lose, you won't make it to the bottom! When your Life Points reach 0, the surface below you will be destroyed, opening a vortex leading directly to the Shadow Realm!

Marco: Losing's not in our game plan today! So prepare to give back our girls!

Randy: Blade Armor Ninja, ATTACK!

 **Macro: 3000**

Darth: The Chooser picked my Monster Card! I summon The Masked Beast - Des Guardius! You pathetic duelists don't stand a chance against it, so forget about saving your girlfriends now!

* * *

Back to the duel...

Score so far:

 **Otto: 8000**

 **Twister: 8000**

 **Randy: 3600**

 **Marco: 8000**

 **Lumis: 6200**

 **Umbra: 5100**

 **Macro: 3000**

 **Darth: 7400**

* * *

'What can we do? That Masked Beast has 3300 points and even if we do manage to destroy it, its special effect will just take control of our monsters!', Marco thought. Then he caught Otto's face-down card. 'Wait a second! Otto's down card! It could be our only chance!' Then, Marco drew his card. "I'll lay this face-down...then have my Megazord attack and destroy Des Gardius!, he declared as the Megazord launched a trio of laser streams at Des Gardius, destroying it.

 **Darth: 7100**

"You fool! By destroying Des Gardius, you triggered his special ability!", Darth shouted as his monster's masks combined. "When Des Gardius is destroyed, he leaves behind his masks, which combine to form the Mask of Remnants! When that mask is activated, I get to take control of one of your monsters! I choose Twister's Armor Master!"

"NOW, OTTO!"

"Freeze, Rare Hunter!", Otto beamed. "You've triggered my Trap! MAGIC JAMMER! By tossing out a card in my hand, I can negate and destroy your Mask!"

A lightning storm exploded out of Otto's Magic Jammer Trap, eliminating Darth's Mask of Remnants.

"That ends my turn."

"And starts mine!", Lumis declared as he drew. "I'll use the effect of Macro's Destiny Hero Dogma and cut Mr. Rocket's Life Points in half!"

Otto had a red aura around him as he winced in pain from Dogma's effect.

 **Otto: 4000**

"I'll set one monster face-down and end my turn."

"Back to me! I draw!" Otto got a sinister grin on his face as he drew his card. This turn was bound to be good. "First, Mask of the Accursed goes off, dealing 500 points of damage to you, Lumis!"

 **Lumis: 5700**

"No fair! I don't control Dogma!", Lumis protested.

"While you may not control the monster equipped with Randy's Mask; in a team duel, I can choose who on the opposing team takes the damage!", Otto explained. "I'll now summon Junk Synchron to the field!"

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 500**

"Next I tune Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior!", Otto said as the two monsters in question turned into green Synchro rings and stars. "From Two Come One And From One Will Come Great Power! Watch As These Two Monsters Combine Their Power, Combine Their Courage To Synchro Summon... **JUNK WARRIOR!** "

A flash of light overtook the field and in its place took a 6 foot tall, blue armored warrior with an engine jet pack and glowing red eyes. This was Otto's signature Synchro Monster - Junk Warrior.

" _LET'S REV IT UP!_ "

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 1300**

"Now I'll tribute my Max Warrior so I can activate the STARBLASTER Spell Card! When Starblaster is activated, I get to roll a die. Then I get to summon a monster with a level equal to the combined level of the monster I sacrificed plus the result of the die!", Otto explained as the die was rolled. The result...A 1! "Just what I needed! Now I can summon my SALVAGE WARRIOR! When I summon this card, I can summon any Tuner Monster from my hand or the Graveyard! I choose my Junk Synchron!"

The two monsters then appeared in front of Otto next to his Junk Warrior, but they wouldn't be out for long..."Next I'll tune level 3 Junk Synchron to Level 5 Salvage Warrior!"

Just like before, the monsters vanished, turning into stars and green Synchro rings. Then, a flash of light overtook the field. "From Two Come One, And From One Come Great Cosmic Might! I Synchro Summon...STARDUST DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Monsters, ATTACK UMBRA DIRECTLY!", Otto declared as Junk Warrior rocketed in, punching Umbra, while Stardust Dragon launched a stream of cosmic energy at Umbra, knocking him back.

 **Umbra: 300**

"My turn's done."

"You're finished, chumps!", Umbra said as he drew his card. "First, Dogma's effect goes off, halving your Life Points, MAURICE!"

Twister glowed red, wincing in pain as his Life Points were cut in half.

 **Twister: 4000**

"No... one... calls me... Maurice... and... gets away with it!", Twister stated as he got back to his feet, still shaken up from Dogma's effect.

"We'll see about that! Next, I play MONSTER REBORN! To bring back... THE MASKED BEAST!", Umbra cried as his masked beast returned to the field. "Masked Beast, attack his Armed Wing!"

The Masked Beast charged in and bashed Blackwing Armed Wing with its club, destroying it.

 **Twister: 3100**

"I'll play 2 cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My move! Look out, because a Twister's comin'!", Twister shouted as he drew. "I'll first use Mask of the Accursed's special ability to deal 500 points of damage to Lumis!"

 **Lumis: 5200**

"Next, I'll summon another BLACKWING - BORA THE SPEAR!"

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 800**

"Bora, attack Lumis's face-down monster!", Twister ordered. With a swing of his spear, Bora destroyed Lumis's hidden monster, revealing it to be a Grand Tiki Elder.

"OH YEAH! When Bora destroys a Defense Position monster whose Defense Points are lower than Bora's Attack Points, YOU TAKE THE DIFFERENCE AS DAMAGE!", he explained.

"OH NO!", Lumis cried.

 **Lumis: 4300**

"Armor Master, ATTACK DARTH DIRECTLY! BLACKWING WHIRLWIND!"

Armor Master flapped its wings at Darth, knocking him back.

 **Darth: 4600**

"I'll call it a turn."

"My turn again! I draw!", Macro declared. "You know what happens now, don't you? Dogma's special ability goes off! And I think I'll target Marco this time!"

Marco glowed red as he felt the pain of Dogma's effect and struggled to return to his feet.

"Are you alright, Marco?", Randy asked.

"I'll be fine, Randy.", Marco confirmed. "That was a dirty trick, Rare Hunter!"

 **Marco: 4000**

"If you liked that one, then you'll love these! 2 more Misfortune cards! This time, I think I'll target Marco's Megazord and Twister's Armor Master... and the damage will be directed at Otto and Randy. So take this!"

 **Otto: 2200**

 **Randy: 2350**

"I'll then play MAGIC SHARD EXCAVATION! By discarding 2 cards from my hand, I can recover the Misfortune card I just sent to the Grave, so I can activate it once again! This time, I'll target Randy's Blade Armor Ninja and direct the damage at Marco!"

 **Marco: 2900**

"With that, I'll conclude my turn."

"It's back to me! And I think this move will be the cheese! DRAW CARD!", Randy declared as he drew. "First, Mask of the Accursed's effect goes off, dealing another 500 points of damage to you, Macro!"

 **Macro: 2500**

"Now, Blade Armor Ninja, ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!", Randy declared as his Ninja charged in and slashed his katanas at Macro, knocking him to his shadow glass.

 **Macro: 300**

"And look at what I have here! Another DOUBLE SPELL CARD! By discarding a card, I can use a Spell Card that was already put into play! I think I'll choose... MISFORTUNE!", he shouted as he showed the card in his hand.

"Not that card!", Macro cried.

"I'm afraid so! I'll target Dogma and direct the damage at... LUMIS!"

 **Lumis: 2600**

"I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn."

It was Darth's turn. He was silent as he drew his card. Then Dogma's effect went off, taking away half of Marco's Life Points.

 **Marco: 1450**

All Darth could do was set 2 face-down cards and play a monster in Defense Mode before handing the reins to Marco.

"My move!", The green belt in karate declared as he drew.

"Hold on!", Randy shouted. "Activate face-down card... CARD DESTRUCTION!"

"OH NO!", the Rare Hunters shouted.

"We lose our entire hands!", Umbra explained as everyone discarded their hand and drew 5 new cards.

"Now, where was I?", Marco asked. "Oh yeah, my turn. This duel's done! I activate the Spell SUPER QUANTUM DOUBLE BACK! With it, I can target one Super Quantum monster in play, namely my Megazord, and that monster can attack twice this turn! And here's the kicker - when that monster attacks a Defense Position monster whose Defense Points are lower than my Megazord's Attack Points, the difference comes out of your Life Points!", Marco explained. "But first, Mask of the Accursed goes off, taking 500 points from you, Darth!"

 **Darth: 4100**

"Now, Great Magnas, attack Darth's face-down monster!", Randy commanded as his Megazord launched a laser blast at Darth's face-down monster, revealing a Gren, Tactician of Dark World.

 **Darth: 1000**

"Great Magnas, finish Umbra off NOW!"

On command, Great Magnas launched a 2nd stream of lasers at Umbra, knocking him flat on his face.

 **Umbra: 0**

"Next stop, Umbra...THE SHADOW REALM!", Marco stated as Umbra's glass pane broke, opening a portal to the Shadow Realm. He then turned to his teammates... "Guys, mind if I use your monsters?", he asked. Otto, Twister and Randy all nodded in confirmation. Then, Marco proceeded with his attack. "Blade Armor Ninja, attack Macro directly and send him to the shadows!", he commanded as Blade Armor Ninja swung his katanas at Macro, knocking him flat, breaking his pane of glass in the process and sending him to join Umbra in the Shadow Realm.

 **Macro: 0**

"2 down! Armor Master, attack Darth directly!"

With a flap of its wings, Armor Master launched a wind storm and Darth, knocking him on his back and sending him to the Shadow Realm.

 **Darth: 0**

"Stardust Dragon, Junk Warrior... FINISH THE JOB!"

As ordered, Stardust Dragon launched a stream of cosmic energy at Lumis, while Junk Warrior rocketed in on the white masked Rare Hunter, knocking him back and sending him to the shadows.

 **Lumis: 0**

But just before the final Shadow Portal opened, Otto was able to procure the location of Reggie, Clio, Heidi and Star...Domino Pier. "Gentlemen, we're going on a little field trip."

* * *

 **Will Otto and co. save their girlfriends? Did Ramses get to them first? What about other duel teams? Find out... NEXT TIME!**


	14. Exhibition Dueling

**I'm taking a little break from revealing whether or not Otto and co. rescue their girls to introduce a few more duel teams in this chapter. HERE WE GO!**

* * *

It's been about an hour since the end of the 4 way tag team duel atop Domino Tower and a sense of normalcy has returned. That means duels a plenty are taking place. We turn our attention to the center of Domino City, where we see a 2 on 1 duel about to start. On one end, we see a boy about 12 years old wearing a pine tree hat with a red shirt, khaki shorts and light blue vest. His name is Dipper Pines. Joining him in this duel is a blonde girl the same age as him, wearing a purple top and skirt with matching platform shoes. Her name is Pacifica Northwest. They represent Team Gravity Falls, alongside Dipper's sister Mabel and their friends Soos Ramirez, Wendy Corduroy, Robbie Valentino, Candy Chiu and Grenda. On the other side was Lars Rodriguez from Team Rocket.

The Duel Disks activated, Life Points were set and...

 **"** ** _LET'S DUEL!_** **"**

 **Dipper: 8000**

 **Pacifica: 8000**

 **Lars: 8000**

Pacifica was to begin the duel. "Monster number UN, my Toy Soldier!", she declared as she drew her card. Then a nutcracker like soldier appeared before her.

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 300**

"My turn is FINIT."

It was now Dipper's turn. He drew his card. His deck was centered around Ancient Gear monsters. "I'll start with my Ancient Gear Castle Spell!", he said as a giant sandcastle appeared behind them. "This card grants any monster with Ancient Gear in its name an extra 300 Attack Points! I can also sacrifice it in place of any monsters for another Ancient Gear monster! Next comes Monster number DEUX, the Ancient Gear Soldier!"

 **ATK: 1300 -1600**

 **DEF: 1300**

"Now my turn is FINIT."

Mabel was confused. "That's all they're gonna do?", she asked.

"That's all they can do, Mabel!", Robbie exclaimed.

"It's like this, Mabel. In a Triangle Duel, no player can attack on the first turn. After that, it's all clear.", Wendy explained.

"Let the fun begin, dorks!", Lars said as he began his turn. "I'll play a card face-down and summon the Toon Alligator in Defense Mode!", he declared as a cartoon alligator appeared in front of him.

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 1600**

"That ends my turn."

"Interesting choice, Mr. Rodriguez.", Pacifica said as she drew her next card. "I'll use my Toy Soldier's effect! When he's out during a change of turn, I can summon any other Toy Soldiers I have in my deck! So I'll summon 2 more to the field!", she explained as 2 more soldiers appeared. "Next I'll play my killer combo! First comes the Spell Card - FIFE AND DRUM CORPS! This doubles my Toy Soldiers' Attack Points! Then comes my Forced March Spell!"

"Now all you need to do is cut your Soldiers' Attack Points in half for the rest of this turn and they can strike him directly!", Dipper cheered.

"Toy Soldiers, FORWARD MARCH!", she commanded as the Toy Soldiers drew their weapons. "FIRE!"

All 3 Soldiers hit Lars with corks, scaring him.

 **Lars: 5600**

"Sweetness! I'll play this face-down and end my turn."

"My move!", Dipper declared as he drew for his turn. "I'll summon another Gear Soldier for double the destructive power!", he said as a 2nd Gear Soldier appeared. "Next comes my Gearshift Spell Card! With it, I choose one monster on the opponent's field and change its battle mode! That means Toon Alligator is forced into Attack Mode! Then I play the Spell Card - ANCIENT GEAR EXPLOSIVE! Now who should be the target of its attack?", he asked. "Half of my Soldier's Attack Points will be coming out of someone's Life Points! And that someone...IS YOU, LARS!"

Dipper had made his choice, but Lars was unfazed. "Gear Soldier, strike him directly with Ancient Gear Explosive!"

The explosive was thrown, then detonated by Gear Soldier.

 **Lars: 4950**

"Now, Ancient Gear Soldier #2, DESTROY TOON ALLIGATOR with RAPID FIRE FLURRY!"

On command, the 2nd of Dipper's Ancient Gear Soldiers fired its gatling blaster, destroying Toon Alligator.

 **Lars: 4150**

"I'll play this card face-down and end my turn.", he declared as the duel went back over to Lars, who had a devilish grin on his face as he drew his card.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid you're about to enter a world of pain, a world of chaos, a world of absolute mayhem! A WORLD OF TOONS! First, I banish the top 3 cards of my deck to welcome you to the magical TOON KINGDOM!", he exclaimed as a giant pop-up book appeared. "This allows me to summon as many Toon monsters as I choose! Now I summon out TOON MERMAID and TOON GOBLIN ATTACK FORCE!"

The first Toon Monster was a mermaid inside a freaked out clam and joining her was a trio of freakish looking animated goblins.

Toon Mermaid:

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1500**

Toon Goblin Attack Force:

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 0**

"Now I sacrifice my Mermaid to summon out TOON DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 1700**

"I'll then activate my Quick-Attack Spell Card! This lets my Toons attack right now! Toon Dark Magician Girl, ATTACK PINE TREE DIRECTLY!"

Toon Dark Magician Girl jumped behind Dipper and whacked Dipper on his back, knocking him flat on his face. "Lucky Shot...", Dipper said, muffled.

 **Dipper: 6000**

"If you thought that was a lucky shot, then take this! I'm having my Goblins attack your girlfriend, Pine Tree!", Lars commanded as the goblins charged at Pacifica, bashing her with their clubs.

 **Pacifica: 5700**

"My turn's done."

Pacifica grunted as she drew her card. "You'll pay for that! I play my CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hand!", she explained. Then she got a villainous grin on her face after drawing her cards. "Now who's in a world of pain, Rodriguez? Since I have a Toy Soldier in play, I can summon out TOY GENERAL!"

As she placed the card on her Duel Disk, a Nutcracker-like General with the appearance of General George Washington appeared before her.

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1300**

"And because I have 2 or more Toy Soldiers on my front line, I can call on the TOY COMMANDER!"

A toy version of General Ulysses S. Grant soon appeared in front of Pacifica.

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 2200**

"Now I play a devastating Spell Card called CROWNING OF THE EMPEROR! By sacrificing a Toy Soldier, I can summon TOY EMPEROR!", she exclaimed as one of her Soldiers vanished and in its place came a toy version of Napoleon Bonaparte on a toy horse.

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 800**

"When I have Toy Commander, Toy General and Toy Emperor in play at the same time, I can play my TOY REVOLT Spell! This dishes out 300 points of damage to you for every Toy I have in play... and I count 5! So that's 1500 points of damage!"

 **Lars: 2650**

"Toy Emperor, attack Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

Pacifica's Toy Emperor charged in on his horse at Toon Dark Magician Girl, slashing her with his sword, but nothing happened.

 **Lars: 2350**

"When will you learn? You're playing in my world! My Toons can't be beat by sheer brute force! By banishing a card from my deck, I can prevent my Toon Dark Magician Girl's destruction!", he explained.

"Then I'll just keep bashing it! Toy General and Toy Commander, it's your turn!"

 **Lars: 1350**

"That ends my turn."

"And starts mine!", Dipper declared as he drew. "I'll sacrifice my Castle to summon my all-powerful ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!", he beamed as the castle disappeared, bringing forth a 10 foot tall, rusted out mechanical golem.

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 3000**

"Oh no! A big, scary Ancient Gear Golem! Whatever will I do?", Lars asked mockingly. "I know! Play this! MY TOON BRIEFCASE TRAP!", he said as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "This card returns one monster on the field back to your deck! I choose your Gear Golem!"

Unfortunately for Lars, Pacifica had something up her sleeve. "WRONG ANSWER, LARS! I play a Trap! MALFUNCTION!"

"MALFUNCTION?! NO!"

"I'm afraid so! All I have to do is give up 500 points and your Briefcase is negated and flipped face-down!", she explained.

 **Pacifica: 5200**

"WOAH! Pacifica gave up her own Life Points to help Dipper!", Robbie gasped.

"Of course she did! They are on the same team, after all.", Wendy reminded Robbie.

"It's all yours, Dipper!", Pacifica said as she turned to Dipper. With a nod, Dipper began his assault. "Ancient Gear Golem, attack his Dark Magician Girl with MECHANIZED MELEE!"

 **Lars: 350**

"I'll lay this face-down and end my turn."

The duel shifted back to Lars as he drew his card. "My move! I'll play 2 SHADOW TOON Spell Cards! With Shadow Toon, I can choose a monster on the opponent's field and direct the Attack Points of that monster as damage to you! I think I'll chose Pine Tree's Gear Golem and Pacifica's Toy Commander!", he exclaimed as a pair of shadow ghosts rose, striking Dipper and Pacifica.

 **Dipper: 3000**

 **Pacifica: 2600**

"Toon Dark Magician Girl, ATTACK PACIFICA DIRECTLY!"

 **Pacifica: 600**

"Toon Goblin Attack Force, STRIKE DIPPER DIRECTLY!"

 **Dipper: 700**

"That ends my turn. On my next turn, I'll order my Toons to wipe out the rest of your Life Points! This duel's done!", Lars said as Pacifica drew her card.

"That's what you think! Toy Emperor, Toy General and Toy Commander, attack Toon Dark Magician Girl and END THIS DUEL!"

 **Lars: 0**

 **Dipper and Pacifica: WIN!**

"And that...IS GAME!", Dipper and Pacifica say in unison, mimicking Jaden Yuki's victory pose.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Battle City, another exhibition match is going on. The combatants - a pair of 15 year old purple-haired teens, a boy and a girl. The boy had on blue jeans, red and black sneakers with a blue and white T-shirt. The girl was wearing a sleeveless orange and yellow tank top with an orange number 1 in the center and khaki pants. Her hair was at its natural length, just the way her teammate liked it. Their names - Thomas Stuart 'Tommy' Pickles and Kimiko Sakura 'Kimi' Finster. Joining them on their duel team were twins Phil and Lil Deville, Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Susie Carmichael and Angelica Pickles. Opposing them were two 15 year old red-haired girls, both in lab coats. The only ways to tell them apart were that one had straight hair and one had curly hair - also, one girl's shirt had a star in the center and the other had a moon in the center. Their names are Susan and Mary Test and they represent Team Test with their brother Johnny, the family dog Dukey, Eugene 'Bling-Bling Boy' Hamilton, Sissy Blakely and Gil Nexdor.

 **" _DUEL!_ "**

 **Tommy: 8000**

 **Kimi: 8000**

 **Susan: 8000**

 **Mary: 8000**

The arrow on Tommy's Duel Vest lit up as he drew his first card. "First turn honors belong to me!", he said. "I'll start with my GREYDLE IMPACT Spell! During the End Phase of each of my turns, I'm allowed to add a Greydle card from my deck to my hand or I can destroy Impact along with one of my Greydle monsters to destroy one of your monsters!", he explained. "Next, I'll call GREYDLE EAGLE to the field in Defense Mode!"

As Tommy placed the card on his Duel Vest, a golden eagle appeared on the field, wings covering it.

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 500**

"I'll lay 2 more cards face-down and end my turn by using my Impact Spell, adding Greydle Split to my hand!"

The duel now deferred to Kimi as a card came out of her Duel Vest. "My move!", she said. "I play the Spell Card - NEKROZ KALEIDOSCOPE! This lets me tribute monsters from my Extra Deck to summon the Nekroz monsters of my choosing!", she explained. "I'll send Shooting Quasar Dragon from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to summon NEKROZ OF TRISHULA and NEKROZ OF CLAUSOLAS!"

An ice armored warrior and a child with a horn in his right hand then appeared in front of Kimi.

Nekroz of Trishula:

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 2000**

Nekroz of Clausolas:

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 2300**

"Let's not forget Trishula's special effect! When he's summoned, I can banish up to 3 cards - 1 from your hand, 1 from your field and one from your Graveyard! But since this a team duel, I can banish 2 from each location for a total of 6 cards!", Kimi explained. "I think I'll banish 1 card from Susan's hand and a card from Mary's hand!"

The cards were revealed as Jinzo and Spell Canceler, shocking Susan and Mary. Their best combo was broken before they could even play it!

"Next, I'll activate my Quick-Attack Spell Card! This lets my monsters strike you right now! CHARGE, TRISHULA AND CLAUSOLAS! Attack Susan and Mary directly!"

On command, Trishula and Clausolas swooped in on their targets. Trishula swiped his icy saber at Susan, while Mary got whacked by Clausolas's horn.

 **Susan: 5300**

 **Mary: 6800**

"My turn is FINIT."

Now it's time for the genius girls to take their turns. First comes Susan. She drew her card and got a good look at her hand. It didn't look promising. And with the threat of another Trishula attack, she was in no position to have weak cards.

"I activate CARD DESTRUCTION!", she shouted.

"OH NO!", Tommy gasped.

"That means we lose our entire hand!", Kimi added.

"That's right!", Susan beamed as they all drew 5 new cards. Tommy turned to Kimi and said "She must've had a rotten hand because there's no other reason to play that card, Kimi."

"Actually, thanks to Card Destruction, I'm now allowed to do this! I banish Watapon and Kuriboh in order to summon...CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON - ENVOY OF THE END!"

A gold and silver scaled dragon appeared before Susan and roared as it took the field.

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"That's not all! I banish Winged Kuriboh and Dark Elf to summon BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER - ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"SHE HAS BOTH?!", Kimi asked, gasping.

"Indeed I do! And they're both coming for you! Black Luster Soldier, ATTACK TOMMY'S EAGLE! LUSTER BLADE ATTACK!", she commanded as her soldier swooped in and slashed Tommy's Eagle, destroying it. Since the eagle was in Defense Mode, Tommy didn't lose any Life Points. However, Tommy was unfazed.

"Whoops! Did you forget my Eagle's special ability?"

"SPECIAL ABILITY?!", Susan and Mary questioned in unison.

"When my Eagle is destroyed by battle or monster effect, he takes control of a monster on your field!", he explained as his Eagle flew out of his Graveyard, attaching itself to Susan's Soldier and bringing him to Tommy's side of the field. "That means your Soldier's under my control!"

Susan grunted. Having her Black Luster Soldier stolen just like that was absurd in her eyes! She knew what she had to do. "Chaos Emperor Dragon, ATTACK CLAUSOLAS!"

Chaos Dragon launched a fireball at Clausolas, intending to destroy it. But...

"REVEAL FACE-DOWN CARDS! First is Call of the Haunted, bringing back the Greydle Cobra you forced me to discard when you played Card Destruction!"

A bright pink cobra soon took the field.

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Next is ATTACK GUIDANCE ARMOR! This redirects the attack to my Cobra!", Tommy explained as the devilish armor attached itself to Tommy's Cobra, diverting the fireball to his monster and destroying it.

 **Tommy: 6000**

"And when my Cobra's destroyed by battle or a Trap Card effect, he takes control of a monster on your field!", he declared as the cobra jumped from his Graveyard, wrapping itself around the Dragon and dragging it to his side of the field. "Now both of your most powerful monsters are mine!"

"NO FAIR!", Susan shouted. Then she growled in frustration. "I'll play 3 cards face down and end my turn."

It was her sister's turn now. She had to find some way to turn the tables after Tommy had taken control of Susan's most powerful creatures. She drew her card and got an idea. "I play the Spell Cards - CHANGE OF HEART and ENEMY CONTROLLER! They both will allow me to take control of your monsters, Kimi! First, I'll take control of Clausolas with Change of Heart! Then, I'll give up 1000 points to use Enemy Controller and take control of Trishula!", she explained as both of Kimi's monsters were beamed over to Mary's side of the field.

 **Mary: 5800**

"Clausolas and Trishula, STRIKE KIMI DIRECTLY!"

Unfortunately for Mary, Tommy wasn't about to let his girlfriend get attacked by her own monsters!

"Hold on! I summon my BATTLE FADER! When you declare a direct attack, I can summon my Battle Fader to negate your attack and end the battle!"

Tommy had just saved Kimi! Or so he thought. Susan had a plan to stop him.

"Pretty good trick, but I have one of my own! I use SOLEMN WARNING!"

"NO!"

"By paying 2000 points, I can negate your summoning and destroy Battle Fader!", she explained as Battle Fader vanished. "Now my sister's attack will go unimpeded!"

 **Susan: 3300**

 **Kimi: 4100**

"I'll lay a card face-down and play a monster down in Defense Mode before concluding my turn.", Mary declared as Clausolas and Trishula returned to Kimi.

Another card popped out of Tommy's Duel Vest as he drew. "That means it's back to me!", he declared. "I'll lay 2 cards face-down, then summon Greydle Alligator to the field!"

A bright green alligator then took the field in front of Tommy.

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 1500**

"That ends my turn, but not before adding another Greydle Eagle to my hand."

"My move, then.", Kimi said as she drew.

"Hang on, Kimi! I play RING OF DESTRUCTION! This will destroy Chaos Emperor Dragon and deal damage to all of us equal to its Attack Points!", he explained as the ring detonated, taking the Dragon with it.

 **Susan: 300**

 **Mary: 2800**

 **Tommy: 3000**

 **Kimi: 1100**

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah...Trishula, ATTACK SUSAN DIRECTLY AND WIPE HER OUT!"

However, just before Trishula struck...

"TRAP CARD, ACTIVATE! You've triggered my CONTAGION OF MADNESS card!"

"WHAT?!", Kimi gasped.

"Here's the deal - I'll take 2700 points of damage from your attack, but you'll lose 1350 points from my Trap Card!", Susan explained.

"That means we both lose!", Kimi pointed out as she and Susan were knocked to the street.

 **Susan: 0**

 **Kimi: 0**

"KIMI!", Tommy screamed. Kimi got back to her feet and deactivated her Duel Vest. "I'll be fine, Tommy. Just win this duel!"

"You got it, Kimi!"

However, it was Mary's turn. She drew her card, then flipped her face-down monster. "As I recall, it's my turn! And I reveal my CYBER JAR!"

"CYBER JAR?!"

"All monsters on the field are now destroyed!", Mary explained as Cyber Jar self-destructed, clearing the field of all monsters. "Next, we both draw 5 cards. All Level 4 or lower monsters we draw are immediately summoned to the field."

"I'll summon Warrior of Atlantis, Greydle Eagle and Fiend Kraken!", Tommy declared as a fish-like warrior, a 2nd golden eagle and a kraken appeared in front of him.

Warrior of Atlantis:

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1200**

Fiend Kraken:

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1200**

"And I'll summon my Injection Fairy Lily!"

 **ATK: 400**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Now why would she summon such a weak monster in Attack Mode?", Dil asked. Then, he pieced it together. "Unless..."

"Unless it's got a special ability!", Johnny finished for him.

"Quite right. I give up 2000 Life Points to increase my Lily's power by 3000 for the rest of the turn! Now destroy Tommy's Kraken!"

'Just the play I was hoping for', Tommy thought as Fairy Lily swooped in for the attack. "You were so hasty to attack, you forgot about my Trap Card!", he exclaimed.

"TRAP CARD?"

"This duel's finished! Reveal MAGIC CYLINDER! A costly mistake!"

"Not that card!", Mary cried.

"Seriously, Mary? You and I are geniuses and even I'm not dumb enough to fall for that Trap. It was way too obvious.", Susan chided her sister. On the other side, Tommy's teammates were cheering.

"YES! Now Fairy Lily's 3400 Attack Points are directed back as damage to Mary's Life Points!", shouted Chuckie.

"I knew you could do it, Tommy!", Kimi screamed.

"Never doubted you for a second, cous'!", Angelica exclaimed.

"Magic Cylinder, REFLECT HER ATTACK!", Tommy exclaimed as Fairy Lily's needle rocketed through the first cylinder, then out the 2nd cylinder, striking Mary in the chest, knocking her onto the street, flat on her back.

 **Mary: 0**

 **Tommy: WIN!**

* * *

One more exhibition duel is taking place. This one is out near Duke Devlin's game shop and it involves Duke Devlin himself. Opposing him is a member of Team Possible. More specifically...teen hero Kim Possible.

 **" _LET'S DUEL!_ "**

 **Duke Devlin: 8000**

 **Kim Possible: 8000**

Kim drew her first card to begin her turn. "Ladies first, Devlin!", she shouted as she drew. "I'll begin with my Amazoness Swords Woman in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1600**

"I'll throw down 2 face-downs and let you go."

It was Duke's turn. He swiftly drew his first card and took a look at his hand. His entire deck consisted of dice-themed cards and monsters from his game 'Dungeon Dice Monsters'. "First, I'll summon the Knight of Twin Swords to the field in Attack Mode!"

As the name suggests, Knight of Twin Swords is a knight wielding twin swords.

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1200**

Kim, however, was unfazed. "BUSTED! I knew you'd play that card, so I had this set just in case... My AMAZONESS GUARD Trap! Now up to twice per turn, my Swords Woman can't be destroyed by battle!", she explained.

"I'll still attack it! Knight of Twin Swords, ATTACK THE SWORDS WOMAN!", he commanded as his knight charged in "My Knight has a special ability that allows him to attack twice! Sure, he won't be able to destroy your monster, but you'll still take damage!"

'That's what he thinks.', Kim thought as her monster was slashed twice by Knight of Twin Swords.

 **Duke Devlin: 7200**

"What? How come I lost Life Points?"

"Because of my Swords Woman's effect. When she battles, you take all the damage I would've taken!", she explained.

"Very clever, Kimberly. I'll play a card face-down and end my turn."

Kim was infuriated. Duke was trying to hit on her! Newsflash, Devlin! Kim's spoken for! "I'll make you pay for trying to snatch me away from Ron!", she growled as she drew her card. "My move! I summon out my Cannon Soldier!"

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1300**

"Next I play the Spell Card - BRONZE KNIGHTS! This lets me summon 3 Bronze Knight Tokens to the field! But they won't be out long, because I sacrifice them, along with Cannon Soldier to activate Cannon Soldier's effect to deal 500 points of damage to you for each monster I tributed! That means you get blasted for 2000 points of damage!"

 **Duke Devlin: 5200**

"Now I'll have Swords Woman attack Knight of Twin Swords!"

Kim's Swords Woman immediately charged into battle. The attack failed, but it was Duke that took the hit.

 **Duke Devlin: 4800**

"I'll lay another card face-down and end my turn."

For Duke Devlin, this was absurd! He was losing to a girl! That was it! No more Mr. Nice Guy! He drew his card in blind fury. "My move! I'll use my Knight's special effect, letting him count as 2 sacrifices for the Tribute Summon of a Warrior monster! So I'll sacrifice my Knight to summon my ace! ORGOTH THE RELENTLESS!"

Just like that, Duke's ace monster appeared. The warrior was decked out in purple and gold armor and carried a blade of diamond.

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2400**

"When Orgoth comes out to play, all monsters on your field are destroyed!"

"WRONG! I play DRAMATIC RESCUE! Whenever an Amazoness monster would be destroyed by a card effect, I can use this Trap to return one Amazoness monster to the deck and pull out a new one!", Kim explained as her Swords Woman returned to her deck. "I'll trade my Swords Woman for my Amazoness Tiger!"

 **ATK: 1100 - 1500**

 **DEF: 1100**

"Cool trick, but it won't do you any good. I play Dimension Dice and Dice Dungeon! Dimension Dice allows me to summon a new monster to the field while Dice Dungeon turns our card game into a dice game! I think I'll summon the STRIKE NINJA!"

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Now about Dice Dungeon - when we attack, we each choose a monster, then we roll a die. Our monster's Attack Points will be determined by what we roll. A 1 causes that monster to lose 1000 ATK, a 2 gives that monster 1000 ATK, Nothing happens with a 3, a 4 adds Defense Points to Attack Points, a 5 cuts that monster's Attack Points in half and a 6 doubles that monster's Attack Points.", Duke explained. "I choose Orgoth the Relentless!"

"And I choose my Tiger!"

 **"GO, DICE ROLL!"**

Duke got a 6 for his roll, while Kim got a 1. That means that Orgoth's Attack Points doubled to 5000 as opposed to Amazoness Tiger's 500 Attack Points.

"SUPER DIAMOND BLADE STRIKE!"

With one swing of his mighty blade, Orgoth smashed Amazoness Tiger to pieces.

 **Kim Possible: 3500**

"Strike Ninja, it's your turn! Attack her directly with LUNGING CLAW THRUST!"

Strike Ninja ran towards Kim and fired shuriken at Kim, knocking her back.

 **Kim Possible: 1800**

"My turn's done."

Kim smiled, unfazed by the attacks, as she drew. "First thing's first, I play my Amazoness Swords Woman! Next, I'll have her attack Orgoth!"

 **"GO, DICE ROLL!"**

For Duke, another 6 showed up as opposed to Kim's 5. That means Swords Woman's at 750 Attack Points to Orgoth's 5000. However, instead of Kim getting nailed for 4250 damage, Duke took the hit!

 **Duke Devlin: 550**

"I'll then activate my AMAZONESS RETURN Spell Card to bring back my Tiger and Swords Woman! But they won't be out for long because I'll build the Overlay Network with them to Exceed Summon...GAGAGA COWBOY!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 2400**

"And I'll use his effect! By using an Overlay Unit while Cowboy's in Defense Mode, I can deal 800 points of damage to you! This duel's done!", Kim declared as Cowboy blasted Duke away.

 **Duke Devlin: 0**

 **Kim Possible: WIN!**

Kim's blonde haired best friend/boyfriend and his Naked Mole Rat ran up to her and hugged her. The boy was about Kim's height, wearing khaki pants, red and black striped shirt and blue sneakers. His name - Ron Stoppable. The naked mole rat in question was named Rufus...and he loved cheese!

"Nicely done, KP!"

"So not the drama, Ron!"

* * *

 **That takes care of the exhibition duels in this chapter. Here are the duel teams I introduced:**

 **Team Gravity Falls:**

Dipper Pines

Mabel Pines

Jesus 'Soos' Ramirez

Wendy Corduroy

Robbie Valentino

Candy Chiu

Grenda

Stanford Pines

Stanley Pines

Pacifica Northwest

 **Team Test:**

Johnny Test

Susan Test

Mary Test

Dukey Test

Eugene 'Bling-Bling Boy' Hamilton

Gil Nexdor

Sissy Blakely

 **Team Pickles:**

Thomas 'Tommy' Pickles

Dylan 'Dil' Pickles

Charles 'Chuckie' Finster

Kimiko 'Kimi' Finster

Philip 'Phil' Deville

Lillian 'Lil' Deville

Susie Carmichael

Angelica Pickles

 **Team Possible:**

Kim Possible

Ron Stoppable

James Timothy 'Jim' Possible Jr.

Timothy 'Tim' Possible

Felix Renton

Yori

Zita Flores

Steven Barkin

Josh Mankey

Brick Flagg

Bonnie Rockwaller

 **If you have any other duel teams in mind that you'd like me to include, please let me know and I'll see you next time! ROCK ON!**


	15. The Finals Are Set!

**Here we go! It's time for the start of the Battle City 2.0 Finals! 64 Duelists, only 1 Champion! Who's it gonna be? LET THE GAMES BEGIN! Oh, and yes...Otto and co. did rescue their girls. ROLL TAPE!**

* * *

What was once a tournament of millions of duelists had now been cut to just a 64 player single-elimination tournament. We now see a peleton of cars led by Mai Valentine and her red Camaro. Their destination - the now completed KaibaCorp Stadium. The purpose - the start of the Battle City 2.0 Finals. Millions of duelists began the tournament in the summer. Now, as we approach the New Year, only 64 remain. The finalists have entered the stadium - either by car, magic, teleporting or by rocket.

"Hey, Phineas!" Otto greeted.

"Otto, what's up?" Phineas chimed in. "I see we all got our 10 Locator Cards."

"All present and accounted for!" Marco of Team Echo Creek added.

Phineas and Team Danville was soon joined by a new group - 5 13 year-old kids; 3 boys and 2 girls. The leader was wearing tan shorts with a red and brown striped sweater vest. He had brown eyes and brown hair done in a cowlick. His name was Milo Murphy. The boy to his right was African-American, wearing a yellow shirt and grey jeans. His name - Zack Underwood. To Milo's left was his girlfriend. She had red hair done in curls, blue eyes and was wearing a white long sleeve jacket with a black top underneath and a pink skirt with matching sneakers. Her name - Melissa Chase. Behind Milo was a boy with jet black hair and glasses wearing a grey and white plaid shirt and medium grey jeans - Bradley Nicholson. Finally, there was a Latina girl with dark shoulder-length hair with a magenta headband, pink earrings, pink flats, a pink jacket with magenta striped lining on the collar and red violet pants. Her name - Amanda Lopez. They had all won their 10 Locator Cards and were all eligible for the Finals. Once all 64 finalists had arrived, Roland came and told them that although their Locator Cards led them here, KaibaCorp Stadium was not the site of the Finals.

Then, a blimp landed. This was KaibaCraft 4.

* * *

"We're actually going to be dueling in the sky?" Joey asked.

"4000 feet in the sky!" Mokuba exclaimed. "It's time to board KaibaCraft 4...FOR THE START OF THE BATTLE CITY 2.0 FINALS!"

* * *

As soon as all the finalists were on board, the brackets were revealed.

* * *

 **East Region (Philadelphia):**

[1] Kim Possible vs. [16] Mark 'Charger' McCutchen

[8] Arnold Shortman vs. [9] Lil Deville

[5] Heidi Weinerman vs. [12] Ashley Armbruster

[4] Duke Devlin vs. [13] Dil Pickles

[6] Tommy Pickles vs. [11] Arthur Hawkins

[3] Nigel Uno vs. [14] Phil Deville

[7] Twister Rodriguez vs. [10] Lars Rodriguez

[2] Harold Berman vs. [15] Helga Pataki

* * *

 **Midwest Region (Cleveland):**

[1] Otto Rocket vs. [16] Charlie Brown

[8] Jamie O. Johannsen vs. [9] Susie Carmichael

[5] Brittney Wong vs. [12] Pacifica Northwest

[4] Joey Wheeler vs. [13] Robbie Valentino

[6] Gerald Johannsen vs. [11] Candace Flynn

[3] Rhonda Lloyd vs. [14] Jeremy Johnson

[7] Bonnie Rockwaller vs. [10] Alya Cesaire

[2] Reggie Rocket vs. [15] Nino Lahiffe

* * *

 **South Region (Dallas):**

[1] Dipper Pines vs. [16] Mabel Pines

[8] Clio Rodriguez vs. [9] Mokuba Kaiba

[5] Randy Cunningham vs. [12] Nathaniel Kurtzberg

[4] Yugi Moto vs. [13] Susan Test

[6] Ron Stoppable vs. [11] Chuckie Finster

[3] Jackie Thomas vs. [14] Marco Diaz

[7] Solomon Moto vs. [10] Rebecca Hawkins

[2] Star Butterfly vs. [15] Angelica Pickles

* * *

 **West Region (Los Angeles):**

[1] Seto Kaiba vs. [16] Chloe Bourgeois

[8] Phineas Flynn vs. [9] Ferb Fletcher

[5] Mary Test vs. [12] Jimmy Neutron

[4] Isabella Garcia-Shapiro vs. [13] Adrien Agreste

[6] Milo Murphy vs. [11] Bradley Nicholson

[3] Cindy Vortex vs. [14] Zack Underwood

[7] Wendy Corduroy vs. [10] Amanda Lopez

[2] Melissa Chase vs. [15] Marinette Dupain-Cheng

* * *

As soon as the brackets were revealed, KaibaCraft 4 took off..."NEXT STOP - CHARLOTTE, NORTH CAROLINA!" Mokuba declared. Unknown to the finalists, Ramses and Antony had slipped into KaibaCraft 4 unseen and had just taken out the Test twins!

* * *

 **LET THE FINALS BEGIN! Who's your pick to come out on top? First duels are coming up...NEXT TIME!**


	16. Get Your Game On!

**The matchups have been revealed and now it's time for round 1 of the Battle City 2 Finals! First matchup - teen hero Kim Possible vs. NASCAR Unlimited Series driver Mark 'Charger' McCutchen! Will the feisty ginger cheerleader come out on top or will Charger race his way into Victory Lane? We go...NOW!**

* * *

The brackets have been revealed and the next day, KaibaCraft 4 landed in Charlotte, North Carolina. More specifically - just outside the Spectrum Center. This was where Round 1 of the East Regional playoffs of the Battle City 2 Finals was to take place. In the first session, the 1 PM block had Kim Possible, the #1 seed vs. Mark 'Charger' McCutchen, the #16 seed in the East Region. In the 3:30 matchup, Harold Berman, the 2 seed, would take on Helga Pataki, the #15 seed. Then in session 2...the 8-9 matchup of Arnold Shortman and Lil Deville would lead things off at 7 PM and at 9:30, it would be a battle between brothers as Twister and Lars Rodriguez are to square off. Finally, it was time for the duels to begin. 21,000 fans packed the stands ready to support their favorite duelist. Mokuba, the tournament commissioner, stepped up to the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, duel fans of all ages, welcome to round 1 of the Battle City 2 Finals! It's time for the first duels of the round!" Mokuba began. "In the red corner, standing tall at 5'9, she's a feisty redhead cheerleader by day, teen hero by night! On the side, she's one heck of a duelist! Representing Denver, Colorado - KIM POSSIBLE!"

Hearing that name, the crowd in the red section cheered fervently.

"In the blue corner, at 6'2, he's got the need for speed both on and off the track! From right here in Charlotte, North Carolina, here's MARK 'CHARGER' MCCUTCHEN!"

As the crowd cheered for both duelists, Kim and Charger shook hands at the center of the field.

"Good luck, Charger," Kim said.

"Right back at ya, Ms. Possible," Charger answered as the duo walked to their respective sides. The decks have been cut, Duel Disks now active, Life Points set and...

 _ **"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"**_

 **Kim: 8000**

 **Charger: 8000**

* * *

"Ladies first," Kim said as she drew her opening hand. "I'll start with this - AMAZONESS CHAIN MASTER!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Next, I play DOUBLE SUMMON! This lets me summon another monster this turn and I choose AMAZONESS TIGER!"

 **ATK: 1100 - 1900**

 **DEF: 1500**

"I'll throw 3 cards face-down and end my turn."

It was the NASCAR driver's turn now. He growled as he drew his opening card. "Is that all you got, Ms. Teen Hero?" he questioned. He looked at his hand and said..."Let's get CHARGED!" Then he put his strategy into action. "I begin with a Field Spell known as CIRCUIT GRAND PRIX!"

Immediately, the duel field was transformed into a Formula One race course.

"What is this?" Kim asked.

"Welcome to my home field! This is FA Circuit Grand Prix!" Charger began. "While this card is in play, any monster with FA in its name gains 2 levels during the Battle Phase; in addition, when an FA monster I have destroys a monster you control in battle, I can draw an additional card!" he explained. "Next I summon my HANG-ON MACH to the field!"

 **ATK: 0 - 1200**

 **DEF: 1800**

The futuristic Rallycross-like car glowed green as it gained Attack Points. "What's going on here?!" Kim gasped.

"My Hang-On Mach gains 300 Attack Points times its own level! Right now, it's Level 4, giving it 1200 Attack Points! But it won't be that way for long, because I play the Spell Card FA DOWNFORCE! This gives my Hang-On Mach 2 more Levels, bringing it to Level 6 and an Attack Power of 1800! Now I'll enter my Battle Phase and with it, my Circuit Grand Prix brings my Mach to Level 8! Oh, by the way...did I mention my Mach's ability?"

"Your monster has a special ability as well?"

"That's right! Whenever an FA Spell or Trap Card is played, Hang-On Mach gives it an extra Level! Now it's Level 9, bringing its Attack Points to 2700! Also, while it's Level 7 or higher, my Mach will banish any card that's sent to the Graveyard!"

"OH NO!" Kim gasped.

"Hang-On Mach, ATTACK THE AMAZONESS TIGER!"

Hang-On Mach started its engine and zoomed in on the Tiger, intending to destroy it. However...

"Silly race car driver...YOU'VE ACTIVATED MY TRAP! BIG MISTAKE!"

"TRAP CARD?!"

"It's called MAGIC CYLINDER! This forces your Hang-On Mach to take a U-Turn directly at your Life Points!"

Charger's Hang-On Mach sped into the right side cylinder and zoomed out the left side cylinder, ramming him in the chest.

 **Charger: 5300**

"Well played, Ms. Possible. I'll just play 2 cards face down and end my turn for now. And with the end of my turn come the end of the effects of my Circuit Grand Prix and my Downforce Spells."

 **Hang-On Mach ATK: 1500**

"MY DRAW!"

Kim smiled after drawing her card. It was time to continue her strategy. "Amazoness Tiger, turn Hang-On Mach into scrap metal with FANGED FRENZY!"

On command, Kim's Tiger jumped into the air and pounced onto Charger's Hang-On Mach, tearing it to shreds with its fangs.

 **Charger: 4900**

Charger was not fazed, however.

"I play a Trap Card! It's called FA GARAGE! Whenever an FA monster is destroyed, this Trap automatically activates! With it, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower FA monster from my Deck! I choose FA FORMULA RACER!"

 **ATK: 0 - 1500 - 1800**

 **DEF: 2000**

"And as a nasty side effect, you take damage equal to my monster's current Attack Points, which in this case, is 1800," Charger explained as Formula Racer zapped Kim.

 **Kim: 6200**

"That ends my turn."

"Hold on! I have another Trap! It's known as FA RESTORATION! This lets me bring back a monster that was sent to the Grave this turn and gives it an additional level! Additionally, just like my Garage, it deals damage to you equal to its current Attack Points! Return to the field, HANG-ON MACH!"

 **ATK: 0 - 1200 - 1500 - 1800**

 **DEF: 1800**

 **Kim: 4400**

"I also have a Trap! ATTACK AND RECEIVE! When I take damage, this card hits you for 700 points of damage!"

 **Charger: 4200**

Charger still wasn't fazed, smiling as he drew his card. "MY DRAW NOW! I'll summon FA SONIC MEISTER to the field!"

 **ATK: 0 - 1200**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Next, I activate FA WINDTUNNEL! This Trap increases the level of one FA monster on the field by 2! And I choose my SONIC MEISTER! Now I overlay my Level 6 Formula Racer, Level 6 Sonic Meister and Level 6 Hang-On Mach to construct the Overlay Network and Exceed Summon...FA CHAMPION RACER!"

All 3 of Charger's monsters vanished into a black hole and in their place, a futuristic version of a 1974 Plymouth Superbird appeared.

 **ATK: 1000 - 2800**

 **DEF: 1000 - 2800**

"This new monster gains 300 Attack and Defense Points times its Rank, which in this case is 6, giving it a grand total of 2800 points! In addition, it gains all the effects of the FA monsters attached to it! That means it can attack twice per turn, banish your cards and search out an FA card from my deck once per turn! Now, Champion Racer...ATTACK AND DESTROY THAT AMAZONESS TIGER!"

Charger's monster revved its engines and zoomed in on Amazoness Tiger. However...

"Activate Quick-Play Spell Card! AMAZONESS FUSION! With this card, I can fuse Amazoness monsters from my hand or field to summon an Amazoness Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck! I fuse Tiger and Chain Master in order to summon...AMAZONESS PET LIGER!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2400**

"Still not enough to take out my Racer!" Charger taunted.

"Don't be so sure! I activate AMAZONESS ARCHERS!"

"Another Trap?!" Charger freaked.

"This Trap only activates when you make the mistake of attacking a field that only has Amazoness monsters on it. Now your Racer loses 600 Attack Points and must attack my Pet Liger! Pet Liger, take out his Champion Racer with SUPERFANG FRENZY!"

 **Charger: 3900**

"Sorry, but when Champion Racer is destroyed, its ability activates, hitting you for 1000 points of damage!"

 **Kim: 3400**

"In addition, I get to summon back all the FA monsters I used to summon it! By the way, the monsters I summon through this effect automatically become Level 7! Return to the track, Hang-On Mach, Sonic Meister and Formula Racer! Now I overlay all of my monsters in order to Exceed Summon...FA LATE MODEL STAR!"

 **ATK: 1000 - 3100**

 **DEF: 1000 - 3100**

"With that, I end my turn!"

"That means it's back to me! DRAW! I begin with my CARD OF SANCTITY! So we must both draw from our decks until each of us is holding 6 cards in our hand!"

Once the effect of Card of Sanctity resolved, Kim saw that she almost had what she needed to win in her hand. "Now I play my RUSH RECKLESSLY card! This gives my Liger a 700 point boost for the turn! Liger attacks your Late Model Star! By the way, when Liger attacks a monster, it chips off 800 Attack Points!"

"NO FAIR!" Charger shouted as his monster was destroyed.

 **Charger: 3000**

"Sorry, Kim. But when Late Model Star is destroyed, it's effect activates, allowing me to Exceed Summon an FA monster using monsters from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard as Exceed Materials! The catch is that they all become Level 8! So, I overlay the Hang-On Mach, Sonic Meister and Formula Racer in my Graveyard with the FA Bandolero in my deck to Exceed Summon...FA INTIMIDATOR!"

 **ATK: 0 - 4000**

 **DEF: 0 - 4000**

"I'll end my turn by throwing 4 cards face-down on the field! Now show me what you got, Charger!"

Charger smiled, drawing his card. "With pleasure, Kimberly! I play the Spell Card RESTRICTOR PLATE! When this card is equipped to my FA Intimidator, it loses 1000 Attack Points. However, it's allowed to attack you directly! Intimidator, ATTACK KIM DIRECTLY!"

 **Kim: 400**

"You're through, Possible! I play the Quick-Play Spell Card...U-TURN! This lets my Intimidator attack again this turn!"

Charger's monster zoomed in on Kim again, intending to finish her off. But...

"I play a Trap Card! ATTACK GUIDANCE BARRIER! This redirects your attack to my Liger and raises its strength by 600!"

"NO!"

Pet Liger pounced on Intimidator, destroying it.

 **Charger: 2900**

"That ends my turn!"

Kim smiled, drawing her card. "Pet Liger, ATTACK DIRECTLY!"

 **Charger: 400**

"Check it out, Milo. Both of 'em are down to their last bit of Life Points..." Melissa observed.

"Yeah. Let's hope Kim can wipe out Charger first," Milo said.

"GO KP!" Ron cheered.

"This duel's done, thanks to this Spell Card...DE-FUSION!"

"OH NO!"

"Oh yes! This splits my Pet Liger back into the 2 monsters I used to summon it! Now, Amazoness Tiger, END THIS DUEL WITH FANGED FRENZY!"

"Looks like it's back to the duel garage for me!" Charger cowered as Amazoness Tiger pounced on him, knocking him to the floor.

 **Charger: 0**

Mokuba blew his whistle. "Winner Advances! Kim Possible moves on to the 2nd round! She will face the winner of Arnold Shortman and Lil Deville! Will the next duelists please take your marks?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **The Finals have begun! Up next - it's Harold vs. Helga! STAY TUNED, DUEL FANS!**


End file.
